Entrada Para O Novo 'S' Da Turma T
by Skumfuk
Summary: Como está escrito na original HQs,Ricardito Speedy no original entra para a turma dos Jovens Titãs assim que Aqualad vai embora,talvez muitas confusões poderá acontecer. BBxRAE STARxROB CYBxSARAH e outros casais,livre para todos os publicos.
1. Chapter 1

*Entrada Para o Novo ''S'' da Turma T*

Descrição:Ohhh até que enfinnnn (I know escrito errado)okey,eu tava super anciosa para fazer o Speedy entrar na turma T assim que Aqualad vai embora..bem eu vou começar logo no ponto que eu quero...porque se eu for inventar o tal caso dele sair vai dar ão simplificando Eu Não Quero.

Os Jovens Titãs não são meus e eu não estou sendo paga...(Se bem que eles poderiam me dar um single de Speedy ou Robin pra mim! XD)

''Eu sou o melhor na cozinha,no carro,no video game e também-''Cyborg se apresentava á Speedy na sala principal mas Mutano interrompe.

''Hey!Você pode até ser o melhor na cozinha,no carro e nas porcarias de ferro,mas no video game você não ganha,mas nem da Estelar!''Mutano brigava com Cyborg.

''Há então quer dizer que você é o melhor no game?''Cyborg perguntou sacarstico.

''Não nem eu nem você é o melhor e sim a Ravena!Lembra o que ela fez com a gente depois que a gente ficou enchendo o saco dela?''

''Ahh..''Cyborg pensava ''Pelo menos você confirmou que eu sou melhor que você na cozinha!''Ele riu.

''Ah cara! não era isso que eu queria dizer!''

''Ham então aqui é a sala principal?Não é?''Speedy começou ''Eu já conheço aqui dentro,eu só quero saber aonde é o meu quarto..pelo amor de Deus!''Ele jogou a mochila de roupas no chão.

''Tudo bem cara..desculpe!''Cyborg levou ele até o seu quarto na torre T.

''Legal!''Speedy disse quando viu o grande quarto que já era dele,com o seu nome na porta.

''Que bom que você gostou!''Mutano disse e entrou no quarto ''Olha essa cama!''Mutano se sentou espaçoso e ficou sentado pulando para ver como era a atal cama ''Olha a decoração desse quarto!''Ele se levantou e passou a mão nas paredes ''O Robin falou cada detalhe para fazer o seu quarto você tem sorte!''

''Ah eu acho que você está tão surpreso como eu não é?''Speedy jogou a mochila em cima da cama ''Sim esse quarto é a minha cara''Ele olhou para as paredes verdes bem clarinhas com os roda-pé listrado de verde branco,assim como todo o chão era.O teto era branco com luzes embutidas,tinhas janelas e cortinas uma grande TV em cima de uma rack com um DVD do lado e mais nada em cima.

''Então quer dizer que o Robin sabe seus gosto?''Cyborg perguntou quando puxou Mutano que estava se enrolando em uma cortina.

''Sim,nós..bem...eramos amigos de infância''Speedy sentou ao lado de sua mochila.

''Vocês brincavam juntos?''Mutano perguntou ao lado de Cyborg.

''Sim,eu ele e o Kid Flash''ele pensou e continuou ''Na praia era muito legal quando a Batgirl aparecia''Ele riu.

''Sério?A Bartgirl?Vocês quatro?''Cyborg perguntou incrédulo.

''Sim era bom de mais!''Ele se levantou e olhou pela janela Jump City.

''Bem eu acho que você quer ficar sosinho para arrumar suas coisas''Cyborg disse e foi puxando Mutano junto com ele para fora do quarto.

''Quando vocês quiserem conversar,é só me chamar''Speedy foi até a porta.

''Ok,seja bem vindo Speedy''Cyborg se despediu.

''Gostei de te conhecer!''Mutano falou e correu.

''Eu também''Speedy fechou a porta e foi arrumar os armários.

Ele pendurou as roupa,e guardou outras nas seus objetos pessoais dentro de uma parte do guarda-roupa,e guardou os já estava livre de arrumações.

Ele só precisava colocar algumas coisas no banheiro,como escova de dentes,pasta,creme de barbear,escova,gél,e um desodorante.

Ele foi até a cozinha e encontrou todos os cinco Titãs lá.

''Seja bem-vindo Speedy!''Estelar foi até ele e deu um abraço amigável de entrada,para esmagar todos os ossos existentes dentro de um ser.

''Ahh...o-briga-da...''Ela o soutou e ele voltou a respirar ''Estelar'' ela abriu um grande sorriso.

''Bem-vindo,você demorou,você disse que de manhã você estaria aqui,já está na hora do almoço''Robin colocou várias marmitas em cima da mesa.

''É eu sei''Speedy se aproximou de Ravena que não deu uma palavra á ele ''Então você é a calada Ravena?''

''Sim,não se atreva á me abraçar''Ele já ia dar um abraço nela e recuou.

''Ok''Ele disse sem graça.

''Você deve estar com fome''Robin abriu uma marmita.

''Sim,muita''ele se sentou do lado de Robin.

''Você ainda não falou o porquê que você demorou''Robin perguntou.

''Abelha estava chorosa com o caso do Goodbye''Speedy enfiou uma colher de comida na boca.

''Abelha gosta de você?''Cyborg perguntou quando também ia começar a comer do outro lado da mesa ao lado de Estelar.

''Não''ele engoliu ''Eu não acredito que você acreditou nisso!''Ele riu.

''Oh...Abelha é uma pessoa muito legal,eu nunca ouvi ela falando mal de você Speedy''Estelar falou com inocência.

''E muito bonita''Mutano acrescentou.

''Sim,ela é muito antipática comigo,ela me melhor ela foi a primeira a me dar tchau e subiu nem voltou mais''Speedy olhou para Cyborg e logo depois para Estelar.

''Ela deve ter subido rápido para chorar''Robin riu do lado dele.

''Verdade,ela enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e começou a chorar descontroladamente pensando 'Ohh ele vai embora,eu vou morrer sem ele'''Cyborg riu mais quando Robin caiu na risada pesada quando ele imitou a voz de Abelha.

''Muito engraçado''Speedy batia o garfo no prato com tom de ciníco.

''Eu acho que você não é o tal descolado que eles descreveram''Ravena colocou o copo de volta á mesa depois de ter levado á boca.

''Ah,então vocês estavam falando mal de mim por trás?''Speedy olhou para Robin.

''Não estavamos falando mal''Robin parou de rir.

''Se vocês falam de mim pelas costas,e descrevem o que eu não sou,então estão falando mal concerteza''

''Ah cara sem drama!''Mutano separava as carnes da comida.

''Então você e Abelha são namorados?''Estelar perguntou quando acabou.

''Nããããão!Nem pensar!Jamais!Nunca!Never!Ever!Nem pensar!Sai de mim!''Speedy se levantou da cadeira e levou os pratos sujos até a pia.

''Desculpe..eu não queria zangar''Estelar abaixou a cabeça.

''Tudo bem,eu que não queria demonstrar tanto meus sentimentos''Ele se virou e sorriu.

''Nossa até parece que você quer esconder algo''Cyborg jogou garrafas de plástico no lixo.

''Nem vem,chega desse assunto''Speedy.

''Deixem ele em paz''Ravena levantou e foi para o sofá ler seu livro.

''Eu só quero saber''Cyborg lavou a mão.

''Já está sabendo de mais não acha?''Speedy jogou o pano em cima da mesa.

''Queremos saber o que tem por baixo disso ai''Mutano falou rindo.

''Por baixo das calças?''Estelar perguntou assustada quando viu que o dedo de Mutano estava apondado para baixo.

Eles começaram a rir.

''Então quer dizer que você quer saber quem sou o eu de verdade?''Speedy ignorou a pergunta de Estelar.

''Sim''Mutano ignorou junto á ele ''Robin já disse que ele é o Dick Grayson''

''Sério?''Speedy olhou para Robin.

''Sim''Robin respondeu.

''Então é só montar o passado dele,quem era que vivía brincando com ele,e bagunçando na escola''Ele olhou para Mutano ''Só montar as peças e lá estou eu''

''Não estou entendendo''Estelar tentava se encaixar na conversa.

''Mutano quer saber o nome verdadeiro do Speedy''Robin explicou.

''Não acredito ela ainda não sabia do que a gente tava falando!Pensei que ela tava zuando''Speedy riu.

''Ela é de outro planeta,e ainda não sabe tudo da Terra''Robin tentou evitar que Estelar ficasse triste.

''Ah..Desculpe Estelar''Speedy ficou sem graça,principalmente porque tinha dado um fora em uma bela garota.

''Tudo bem''Estelar saiu da cozinha.

''Sério eu não queria fazer isso''Speedy tentou se desculpar.

''Tudo bem,mas agora não faça isso de novo''Robin ia sair atrás de Estelar ''Tudo que ela perguntar não é para zuar e sim pra aprender,mantenha a mente aberta''Robin saiu.

''Ahh..''Speedy abaixou a cabeça.

''Vamos jogar?Talvez você pode ser melhor que a Ravena''Mutano puxou Speedy para a sala e Cyborg foi junto.

Yeah!Primeiro capitulo postado,e agora eu quero escrever o primeiro capitulo ou único capitulo de ''Amostra Grátis'' eu acho,ouu tenho certeza que vai ficar legal.

Eu tô acuulando muita coisa e não to dando conta.

I'm Sorry!

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrada Para o Novo ''S'' da Tuma T **

**Capitulo 2**

**Descrições:**Olá pessoal!Depois de um bom tempo que eu fui postar o primeiro capitulo,só agora que deu para dar mais um capitulo para você nesse tempo eu vim pensando o que colocar aqui,e ai tá,eu já sei que essa será uma grande fic!Bem eu sei que vai porque em FFNE já tem um final (na minha mente) pronto,que muiiiito tempo depois será escrito e postado,eu gostei do final,é por isso que eu penso muito antes de começar uma coisa,e quando eu gosto e o final que está mais ou menos planejado eu começo a escrever,não é por acaso que eu preciso encerrar tantas eu faço isso porque se eu não fazer pelo menos um capitulo,eu acabo esquecendo,e me decepsiono com isso,por isso tem tantas fics só de um cápitulo e incompletas...Okey,desculpe por isso,mas a minha mente é assim XP!Se divirtam!

**By: Skumfuck**

**O Novo S parte 2**

''Os Titãs estão planejando passar uma noite aqui,no final de ano,ver os fogos de artifício sendo explodidos,essa coisa de troca de ano,pelo que eu entendi que Abelha disse''Estelar estava no lado de Ravena.

''Ah não esse negócio de festa,de novo''Ravena disse sem emoção,mas poderia se perceber que eu não estava nada feliz com a idéia.

''Ravena,festas são tão legais,são divertidas,todo ficam felizes,não há motivos de tristesa nas festas terráquias,você deveria aproveitar que nenhuma das suas festas foram tristes que nem as minhas festas...''Estelar olhava a TV mas se virou para Ravena.

''Estelar,sinceramente,eu não lembro de nenhuma festa feliz,pelo menos não para mim''Ravena dizia entediada.

''Você precisa se soltar mais,e curtir mais com o Mutano nas festas Ravena,porque isso não vai durar para sempre''Estelar sorriu.

''Verdade Ravena isso não vai durar para sempre''Cyborg disse atrás das meninas,ouvindo a conversa.

''Não me importo,ok?''Ravena ficou brava.

''Eu vou chamar a Sarah...talvez ela venha''Cyborg pegou um sanduíche e saiu da sala.

''Cyborg está apaixonado''Speedy disse assim que se virou para a geladeira ''A festa é uma boa idéia,e Ravena,reprima suas emoções negativas e vai se divertir,porque como a Estelar falou,nada é pra sempre''Speedy pegou água e bebeu.

''Viu Ravena,até o Speedy sabe disso''Estelar sorriu.

''Tudo bem,eu vou pensar''Ravena se levantou e saiu da sala principal só pensando em uma coisa 'Não seguir o que os outros dizem'.

''Olha Estelar,eu quero pedir desculpas,por hoje no almoço''Speedy continuou a beber a água.

''Tudo bem amigo Speedy,Robin me falou que você ainda não sabia que eu não era daqui''Ela sorriu.

''Legal a parte do 'Amigo Speedy',você também usa esses termos complicados o tempo todo?''Ele jogou o copo na pia.

''Ah,bem,é que eu não sei falar as girías terráquias,é meio complicado para mim,mas eu vou tentar ao máximo não complicar você''Ela se levantou do sofá.

''Não!Está tudo bem!Eu entendo muito bem,é só frescura minha,isso só deixa você mais diferente e mais bonitas do que as outras meninas''Speedy piscou e Estelar corou.

''Hum..é obrigada''Ela flutuava.

''Estelar,você sabe me dizer se ainda tem alguém que eu não tenha conhecido dos Titãs,pelo menos não direito?''Ele se apoiou no balcão.

''Bem você conhece o Estrela Vermelha?''Estelar perguntou.

''Ham,sim..bem eu digo mais,moças...mulheres...garotas...As Titãs,eu quero saber da parte feminina''Ele sorriu no meio da vermelhidão ''É que eu acho que ainda tem pelo menos umas cinco garotas que eu não conheci,e eu quero conhecer entende?''

''Perfeitamente!''Estelar sorri e vai perto dele ''Eu acho que você ainda não conhece a Phanta?Conhece?''

''Aquela cheia de musculos?''

''Sim''

''EU JÁ CONHEÇO''ele disse mais alto pelo fora que Estelar estava dando.

''Ham...a...Koll?''Ela diminuiu o sorriso.

''Koll?''

''Sim,ela vira diamante,e luta junto com Gnaark,que tem medo da luz,e ela é muito bonita''

''Sim é ela que eu estou interessado''ele sorriu amplamente.

''Interessado?''Estelar fez gesto de que não entendeu.

''Ham..ela é bonita,legal,carinhosa,e tudo de bom,o melhor é solteira...então quer dizer que eu seria um belo par,porque eu sou bonito,legal,carinhoso,e solteiro...não seria incrível eu e ela?''Ele continuou sorrindo para Estelar olhando atentamente nos olhos dela,e Robin entra bem na hora que ela iria responder.

''Estou atrapalhando?''Robin pergunta olhando atentamente para os dois que estavam se fitando.

''Não é claro que não''Estelar disse imediatamente.

''Não mesmo''Speedy arrumou a postura.

''HUM Estelar você não ia treinar comigo?''Robin estava um pouco alterado,batendo o pé no chão,concerteza,cíumes.

''Sim,vamos''Estelar flutua até Robin ''E Speedy,eu aprovo vocês dois!''Ela sorri.

''Okay,e ve se ela vai vim,ensiste para ela vim viu!?''Speedy sorriu.

''Tá bem''Estelar riu e seguiu Robin até lá fora.

Estelar e Robin estavam andando pelo corredor e Robin estava dando passos inquietos,suspiros pesados que ele fazia quando estava com raiva.

''O que foi Robin?''Estelar perguntou quando isso começou á incomodala.

''Não quero você de papinho com o Speedy''Robin parou e olhou fixamente para Estelar.

''Porque?Ele é uma boa pessoa''Estelar colocou suas mãos juntas perto dos seios.

''Porque ele tem essa fama de ser o 'pegador' ou então o 'garanhão dos Titãs' e po isso eu não quero você perto dele''Robin cruzou os braços.

''Robin,ele não fez nada para mim,eu achei ele legal,não vi nada dessas famas nele,eu acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção nas qualidades das pessoas,ao invéz de ficar julgando pelo que os outros dizem,e o que você acha que eu tava falando com ele?Não era nada de mais,Robin.E além do mais eu sei me cuidar e sei quando um homem está dando em cima de mim''Estelar se alterou com o cíumes bobo de Robin.

''Ele estava te olhando com um olhar malícioso,sim o que vocês estavam conversando?''

''Nós estavamos falando sobre as meninas Titãs,ele me perguntou se havia alguma garota que ele não conhecia,eu comecei a falar para ele e ele disse que estava interessado em conhecer a Koll,bem eu acho que os dois formariam um belo casal,ele está muito interessado nela''Estelar sorriu.

''Então era isso que vocês estavam falando?''Robin perguntou tirando um pouco a cara de bravo mas não deixou seu timbre grosso.

''Sim era somente isso''Estelar deixou as mãos cairem.

''Hum...Se ele estava falando da Koll para você,então ele não estava te cantando,não é''Ele soltou os braços e a puxou perto dele.

''Ham...seja lá o que for ele cantando para mim,bem ele não estava cantando não...o que é dar cantada Robin?''

Robin fez uma careta e soltou ela ''Bem...vamos treinar que eu te explico,ok?'' Ele olhou para ela com cara de tédio.

''Tudo bem''Ela o seguiu.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtT

''Cadê a Estelar?''Mutano perguntou.

''Tá com o namoradinho dela''Speedy observava o carro de Cyborg.

''E a Ravena?''

''Deve estar lendo um livro ou fazendo meditação,não imcomode-á''Ele não olhou para Mutano.

''E Cyborg?''

''Foi pessoalmente convidar Sarah para a festa''

''E você tá fazendo o que?''

''Te dando explicações,não tá vendo?''

''Ah,é...''Mutano foi na frente dele para encarar sua máscara ''Vamos jogar?''

''Não sei...Eu acho que não quero''

''Porque você tá assim cara?''

''Quando vai ser essa festa?''

''Eu acho que vai ser sábado,não tenho certeza,o Cyborg fala cada hora uma coisa diferente,ele é de lua''Mutano brincou ''Porque?''

''Você conhece a Koll?''

''Eu conheci ela quando o Dr. Luz estava atacando,ela veio aqui no dia que todos os Titãs ficaram juntos''

''É eu sei,mas eu não falei com ela...ela era bonita''Ele pensou longe.

''Ihhh tá gamado nela?''Mutano sorriu malíciosamente.

''Talvez...sim,mas não é para falar pra ninguém''Ele cochichou.

''Eu não sou cangueta cara!''Mutano sorriu amplamente ''Vamos jogar?''

''Vamos''Speedy seguiu Mutano.

TtTTtTTtTtTtTTTTttTtTTTTtttt tTtTttTT


	3. Chapter 3

**Entrada Para O Novo ''S'' Da Turma T Parte 3**

Descrição:loool yeah muito tempo,mas ainda é cedo XD! Eu estava mordendo minha lingua e ela sangrou muito,até pingou,e agora a consequencia,eu estou com enjoo do gosto do meu sangue (Bááááh sei é meio nojento).Bem eu to no ritmo para escrever novo capitulo dessa fic,que todos os dias eu atualizo em minha mente deprimida XP Quero que vocês se divirtam muito! bjsss.

**Parte 3**

''Você gosta de alguma garota Speedy?''Cyborg perguntou.

''Bem...sim!''Speedy respondeu prestando atenção no jogo.

''De quem?''Cyborg perguntou também.

''Hum,eu gosto um pouco da Abelha,mas ela nunca deu a minima pra mim,então eu to procurando outra garota,eu ouvi dizer de uma garota que vira diamante,e é ela que eu quero conhecer''Speedy dizia com uma sorriso.

''A Koll?''O Mutano perguntou novamente.

''Sim é ela mesma!''Speedy respondeu.

''Você não disse que não ia falar pra ninguém?''Mutano perguntou no ouvido de Speedy mas ele não respondeu.

''Perdeu um aponto comigo cara''Cyborg jogou o controle longe.

''Porque?''Speedy perguntou com um pouco de inocência.

''Porque eu gosto dela''Cyborg levantou e saiu da sala.

''É ele gosta dela,mas também tem uma Sarah,eu nem sei viu''Mutano parou o jogo.

''Nossa só to dando fora hoje''Speedy jogou o controle para o lado e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá atrás dele.

''Tudo bem,você não sabia,você ainda não sabe tudo por aqui''Mutano tentou confortá-lo.

''Não sei nada,e nunca soube''

''Vai ficar bem,é só você esquecer as garotas que já tem caras de olho,okey?''Mutano pegou o controle.

''Hum...eu vo tentar''

''Agora vamos voltar a jogar!''Mutano tirou da pausa e apareceu um baixinho e feio na tela ''O que você fez?'' Mutano perguntou.

''Nada cara!''Speedy se defendeu.

''Olá Titãs'' Maluco do Controle cumprimentava os dois.

Mutano apertou o botão do seu comunicador e a torre disparou,logo todos os outros Titãs chegaram até a sala.

''O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?''Cyborg perguntou irritado.

''É assim bando de mal educados,é assim que se recebe uma visitinha-''

''Mal recebida''Estelar disse.

''Okey,já vi que não querem papo...''Cotroll Freak olhava as unhas ''Eu vou destruir a cidade e vocês não poderam fazer nada,porque agora eu tenho companhia''Ele sorriu e a camera foi para um novo bandido que estava atrás de Freak.

''Quem é esse?''Robin peguntou.

''Badman'' O homem falava.

''Parecido com Batman''Speedy falou.

''Isso só que a tradução é Homem Mal''Ele sorriu.

''Foda-se''Speedy sorriu ''A gente vai te metralhar,sendo bom ou mal''Ele sorriu amplamente.

''Yeah Speedy está certo,já é hora de se render,porque isso não vai levar vocês á nenhum lugar,somente até a cadeia''Robin se aproximou do monitor.

''Esperem sentados,porque nós vamos destruir a cidade,venha saber como!''A tela se desligou.

''Titãs já!''Robin anunciou.

Os Titãs chegaram lá pouco tempo depois que sairam,isso questão de poucos Freak já tinha destruído vários predios e ruas,as pessoas que estava lá,gritavam e corriam de uma lado para o outro pertubadas com aquilo tudo.

Os dois bandidos estavam lá com pose de vilões bonitões e os Titãs só estava observando por um tempo,até que Ravena atacou uma caderia,só para chamar a atenção dos dois.

''Haha! vejo que vocês vieram observar de perto oque está acontecendo com a cidade não é Titãs''Badman ria.

''Só viemos porque não tinha outra escolha entre 'chutar o trazeiro de vocês e mandar para a prisão' ou 'furar a bunda de vocês com meus poderes e mandar os dois para a prisão' ai eu pensei 'as duas são ótimas opições,mas eu acho que só uma não dá,eu quero logo as duas' então nós viemos aqui só para ter esse gostinho maravilhoso!''Mutano acabou.

''Nossa BB,se você falasse mais eu ia chorar com um discurso tão sentimental que você fez''Speedy sorriu.

''Não fala mal cara,faz melhor''Mutano retrucou.

''Ok,agora você falou tudo com poucas palavras''Speedy sorriu ''Titãs Atacar!''e os Titãs avançaram para os dois.

Uma pequena luta,e foi descoberto que Badman e Controll Freak NÃO são os melhores,e os Titãs comemoram.

Voltando para a Torre com alguns alimentos para o almoço,os Titãs almoçaram no sofá,coisa que eles quase nunca faziam,assistindo a um filme de comédia,para descontrair.

Depois de assistirem ao filme Mutano quis fazer uma brincadeira,já que ninguém falou de dar uma cochilada á tarde.A brincadeira era ''Verdade ou Desafio'' e ainda teriam que ajudar um pouco Estelar,já que ela não sabia bem a brincadeira ainda,mas até que ela aprendeu rápido com os garotos e principalmete Ravena encinando ela.

''Então,vamos começar?''Cyborg perguntou.

''Uh,eu estou tão empolgada,que quase estou me dando um subto choque para começar a brincadeira''Ravena respondia com ar de irônia.

''Ah Rae,você vai ver é legal''Mutano falou.

''Eu já te disse para não me chamar de Rae na frente dos outros!''Ravena se irritou com o que Mutano falou.

''Ok. Desculpe''Mutano abaixou as orelhas.

''Não sabia que os dois estavam juntos,serio mesmo,não sabia''Speedy sorriu.

''Nós não estamos juntos''Ravena implicou.

''Estamos sim''Mutano rebateu.

''Tudo bem,deixa pra lá,vamos começar o jogo ok?''Speedy se sentou em uma cadeira na mesa.

''Isso mesmo,estamos demorando tanto que eu estou quase indo para o meu quarto dormir''Robin disse sem nenhum sorriso.

''Calma amigos!Vamos começar a brincadeira terráquea,eu tenho certeza que será ótima!''Estelar se sentou e assim fizeram todos.

''Quem começa?''Ravena perguntou.

''Não sei,vamos girar a garrafa e ver quem começa''Robin girou a garrafa que estava no centro da mesa e esperou para que parasse de girar para ver quem seria o primeiro.

''Eu começo!''Mutano se alegrou ao ver a garrafa apontando para ele e ele girou novamente para ver quem seria o escolhido.

''Estelar!''Mutano se alegrou ainda mais ''Verdade ou Desafio?''Estelar sorriu e pensava no que responder.

''Verdade''Ela olhou atentamente para Mutano.

''Ok...Estelar você e o Robin ficam trocando beijinhos no quarto?Só pode ser a verdade ein!''Mutano riu e Estelar e Robin ficaram em chamas.

''Ham...Bem...Sim..é verdade''

Todos deram risadas e os dois pombinhos entraram na vermelhidão e se entre-olharam com pequenos sorrisos.

''Bem vamos para o próximo!''Robin gritou.

''Estelar,você gira a garrafa''Mutano disse,e Estelar girou.

''Eu...''Cyborg acenou quando a garrafa parou.

''Verdade ou desafio?''Estelar perguntou.

''Desafio''Cyborg respondeu.

''Ok. Bem eu quero que você fique até a semana que vem sem comer carne,só comendo tofu!''Estelar sorriu mil veses mais.

''O QUE?ISSO NÃO DÁ!PELO AMOR DE DEUS!''Cyborg implorava para a querida alienigina.

''Cyborg,ou você aceita o desafio,ou você vai levar um tapa meu...e saiba que eu vou dar com muita força!''Ela não dava chances ao grandão.

''Huum tudo bem...eu fico sem comer,mas saiba que...se eu pegar você,eu vou fazer você pagar!''Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

''Tudo bem,brincadeira é brincadeira!'' Ela apontou para a garrafa ''Agora é sua vez de girar''

Cyborg pegou a garrafa e girou,a ela parou em Speedy.

''Tudo de bom!''Cyborg sorriu.

''Desafio'' Speedy respondeu antes de Cyborg perguntar.

''Ok rapidinho...bem.. eu quero que você dê um beijo na Ravena!''

''O que?''Speedy perguntou assustado.

''Claro,na bochecha!''Cyborg terminou.

''Lá vem bomba...''Ravena comentou.

''Ai ai que saco!''Speedy se levantou com um pequeno sorriso e foi até Ravena,se abaixou um pouco para encontrar o rosto da garota e deu-lhe um beijo que fez até estralo.

''Nossa! isso sim que foi um super beijo ein!''Robin riu dos dois que estavam vermelhos.

''Foi sem querer,é que a Rae tem a bochecha fofinha e eu acabei...estralando''

''Hey NUNCA me chame de Rae,você não tem essa intimidade!e eu não sou...''fofinha'' seu idiota'' Ravena estava com raiva e fez aspas.

''Por enquanto...é só por enquanto que ele não tem essa intimidade né''Cyborg riu.

''Nem vem!''Speedy gritou.

''Dá pra parar com essa brincadeirinha?''Mutano falou com um tom de ciumes.

''Dá da sim''Ravena disse.

''Sim,concerteza''Speedy confirmou.

''Bem então vamos continuar''Robin evitou brigas.

''Ravena gira a garrafa''Estelar disse.

''Ok''Ravena girou e parou em Mutano ''Você já sabe'' Ravena disse com um tom de irônia.

''Desafio''Ele sorriu para ela como um gatinho.

''Eu quero que você beije o pé do Robin!''Ravena foi comica e ao mesmo tempo nojenta.

''EU NÃO!ECA QUE NOJO!''Mutano se levantou protestando.

''Hahahaha'' Robin riu e foi tirando o sapato ''Sorte sua que hoje eu nem tomei banho!''Robin dava gargalhadas e tirava a

meia e mostrava seu pé branco.

''Eu não faria''Speedy olhou com nojo se espreguiçando com os braços pro ar.

''Fala sério!Você é meu fã,e faria qualquer coisa pra beijar meu pézinho!''Robin esticou os dedos.

''Báh! Podre! eu não!seu trouxa''Speedy olhava pra ele com cara de raiva.

''Então vamos lá!''Cyborg anunciava puxando Mutano até Robin e Ravena sorria maldosamente e Estelar com a mão na boca.

''Ah meu Deus'' Mutano ia se aproximando do pé de Robin,mas a porta se abriu com tudo.

''Quem disse que o Mutano poderia beijar o pé do meu lider sem minha presença?''Abelha gritou e entrou.

''Ah muito legal,um show''Mutano zombava.

''Abelha você aqui...''Speedy abriu um grande sorriso e foi cumprimenta-la.

''É seu bestão,eu to aqui...''Ela cochichou algo no ouvido dele enquanto eles estavam abraçados e todos olhando querendo saber o que Abelha estava falando que Speedy abriu um imenso sorriso e se separou dela.

''Espero que seja assim''Speedy disse somente isso e sorriu amplamente.

''Há!Você sabe que o que eu falo é divida,tenho palavra''Ela zombou e foi cumprimentar Estelar.

''Os dois com segredinhos?''Cyborg interrompeu.

''Segredo de estado''Abelha piscou enquanto abraçava Estelar.

''Hm''Cyborg colocou a mão no queixo.

''É muito bom que você esteja aqui Abelha,mas aonde está Aqualad-''Robin foi interrompido.

''Eles já estão vindo,Aqualad está vindo pelas águas,e Mas y Menos foram comprar umas pizzas para nós passarmos a noite aqui''Abelha foi do lado de Ravena e olhou para Robin atentamente ''Não podemos?''

Robin olha para Abelha bem sério mas depois abriu um sorriso ''Claro que sim,eu to com fome não dá pra negar''

**Capitulo 3 the end ashaushuashu**

**vou postar para já fazer o quarto capitulo**

**To assistindo Sobrenatural-Supernatural ...yum yum poxa o Dean é um gostoso!**

**Jensen Ackles to gamada nele! **

**to na quarta temporada assistindo 1 por 1 e baixando com mta paciencia XP**

**to pensando em fazer uma banda,não sei se vai dar certo mas na net eu to ligada XD**

**se quiserem me ter o meu facebook é Giulia Starfire**

**Ask Giulia Starfire**

**Twitter também é Giulia Starfire**

**me liguem pessoal!**

**beijooos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrada Para o Novo ''S'' da Turma T Parte 4**

**Descrição:**_Bem,bem,bem,eu estava agora assistindo Supernatural,tô na sexta temporada episódio 8,nossa é muito bom,realmente,gosto muito da série,e eu compartilho isso á vocês! Se quiserem assistir,vocês vão gostar,mas é claro,pra entender tudo,assista apartir do primeiro episódio,ai sim vocês vão gostar!.Bem eu também peguei musicas novas da Miranda Cosgrove,a atual iCarly que passava na TV Globinho,que é apresentado na Warner,eu aprovei,as musicas são ó sim,me desculpe por toda demora de postar novos capitulos,eu estou prestando mais atenção na internet do que ler ou escrever,eu deveria,estar lendo escrevendo e assistindo tudo de estou super grudada no Roy Harper,e eu não paro de imaginar,á todo tempo eu volto e arrumo algumas coisas que não ficaram bem resolvidas,e tals._

_Eu simplesmente estou achando que F.F.N.E. por mais que as legendas digam ''Starfire & Robin'' eu acho que todo o ''sistema'' ficará em cima de Roy (Speedy,ou aqui no Brasil,Ricardito)._

_Agradeço aos cometários,que eu recebi aqui,e em F.F.N.E.,tudo aqui fica muito parado,e isso é relamente ruim para tentar me acostumar com a idéia que a minha fic,não terá muitos comentários,como Promise de Kryalla qualquer fanfic dela é um estouro,muitos comentários,seja uma fanfic de um capitulo,tem mais de cem comentários._

_Tudo bem,vou começar,desculpe pelo grande diálogo._

**Parte 4**

''Chegamos!''Mas y menos gritaram com quatro pizzas nas mãos.

''É,eu também cheguei''Aqualad chegou se escorando na porta com cara de cansasso.

''Ainda bem,eu estava morrendo de fome''Mutano olhou diretamente para as pizzas ''Mas vocês se lembraram de trazer uma pizza sem carne né?''Mutano perguntou.

''Cláro,nós trouxemos uma pizza com queijo para você,totalmente sem carne''Eles responderam juntos.

''Obrigada!''Mutano abria um grande sorriso.

''Vocês demoraram,estavamos esperando vocês chegarem para o Mutano poder lamber o pé do Robin''Cyborg anunciou e pegou as pizzas da mão dos baixinhos.

''O que?lamber o pé do Robin,cara que nojo!''Aqualad olhava com nojo para o pé de Robin.

''Meu pé tá limpo ta bom?''Robin colocava o pé em cima da mesa.

''Esse pé podre que você chama de limpo é bem...desagradável''Speedy estava encostado no sofá em pé.

''Desagradável é pensar que a Abelha sendo tão bonita,ta tendo um caso com um cara parecendo fósforo laranja!''Cyborg estava com um prato no mão saindo da cozinha ''Vocês não veem comer?''Ele mudou de assusto.

''Eu e a Bee nós não estamos juntos,e nem tendo um caso''Speedy andou em direção á Cyborg como todos que queriam comer.

''Tá na cara,os dois,não é Abelha?''Cyborg duvidava.

''Olha Cyborg,sinceramente,não é porque eu e você fomos colegas,antigamente,ou se nós somos amigos,desculpe mesmo,mas o que existe entre eu e Speedy não é da sua conta,se existe algo sim ou não,realmente não é problema seu''Abelha sentava em um banco na frente da mesa.

''Cyborg realmente,acho que não é um caso que você,eu ou qualquer um daqui possa entrar no 'meio',isso não é da nossa conta,assim como a Abelha disse,então o melhor a fazer,é não se meter aonde não é chamado,antes que isso vire uma discussão ou briga''Ravena sentava por ultimo pegando um pedaço de pizza.

''Ninguém aqui vai brigar,sem brigas entre Titãs''

''Nós não vamos brigar,só acho mesmo que isso é ciúmes''Speedy mastigava a pizza olhando fixamente para Cyborg.

''Nem vem,eu não tenho ciúmes da Abelha''Cyborg tomou um gole de refrigerante e suspirava.

''Pode ser que você não tenha ciúmes da Abelha,e sim o oposto''Mutano dava uma risadinha maliciosa.

Todos riram.

''Éca cara! nem vem!''Speedy colocou a pizza no prato e encostou as costas na cadeira.

''Eu acho que isso quer dizer que...Cyborg tem ciúmes de Speedy,e sintôninamente,ciúmes é o que sentimos quando amamos uma pessoa,é realmente incontrolável,eu já senti isso''Estelar não estava rindo e olhou para Cyborg ''Eu te entendo Cyborg,mas acho que é estranho seu sentimento por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que você'' todos davam mais risadas e Estelar se indagou ''O que foi?''

''O caso Estelar é que ele não sente ciúmes pelo Speedy,é só uma brincadeira com o Cyb,somente isso''Aqualad parou de comer a pizza de queijo para não se engasgar.

''Ah...mil desculpas amigos''Estelar olhou para Cyborg e Speedy.

''Tá bom Estelar,só que nunca mais fala assim comigo,como se eu fosse 'especial' '' Cyborg fazia aspas.

''É que eu ouvi na Televisão que devemos respeitar as pessoas que são...bisexuais,ou homosexuais,ou lésbicas,ou-''

''Tudo bem já entendemos Estelar''Abelha ria sem parar.

''Ah...ok''Estelar continuou a comer.

''Eu acho que você está aprendendo muito com os jornais,viu Estelar''Robin olhou para Estelar e passou o pé dele no pé dela.

''Ah,por mais que eu não esteja querendo aprender nada,eu acabou conheçendo coisas novas''Estelar sorriu quando o pé de Robin subiu em sua perna.

''Ah,Dick...você tá passando a sua perna na minha perna,dá pra parar?''Speedy agia sem graça e Robin tirou o pé imediatamente da perna de Estelar.

''Na verdade,Robin está passando o pé em mim não em você''Estelar piscava para Speedy enquanto tentava conter o queijo que se desmanchava.

''AHHHH'' todos fizeram e voltaram a rir.

''O que foi?''Estelar perguntou.

''Estelar não precisava falar''Robin olhou para Estelar sério.

''Mas se eu não falace,eles iram pensar que você é gay,e está querendo ter um caso com o Speedy''Estelar fez cara de inocente.

''Aff! to fora dessa! todos estão pensando que eu sou gay ou o que?aff eu vo durmir que eu ganho mais''Speedy se levantou da mesa nervoso e foi pro quarto.

''O que foi que eu fiz?''Estelar ficava totalmente sem graça.

''Eu vou falar com ele''Abelha deixava a pizza ''E ele vai voltar aqui pra comer a pizza deles,vocês vão ver''Abelha piscava e saia da cozinha.

''Huum,vai falar com ele''Aqualad era malicioso.

''Vamos dizer que Speedy não é tão gay quanto Estelar diz''Cyborg riu.

''Eu?''Estelar perguntava.

''É sério Estelar,você fez uma cena que parecia que todos os caras do mundo estavam afim do Speedy,e que todos nós viramos gays,até eu senti isso,se eu fosse ele,faria algo pra mostrar que eu sou homem,e não sair da mesa que nem uma menininha revoltada com a situação''Robin fazia o pessoal da mesa se tranquilizarem.

''É verdade,ele deveria ter deixado todos os 'segredos' para trás e meter um beijo na Abelha''Aqualad fazia aspas novamente.

''É eu to achando que esse 'Aff não aguento mais' era só um discursinho para subir com a Abelha''Cyborg falava.

''Você acha?''Ravena perguntou e saia de perto da mesa ''Eu tenho certeza'' Ela ria.

''Os dois estão juntos?''Estelar perguntou.

''Não certamente,mas tem pistas''Robin respondeu.

''Quer mais pizza Estelar?''Mas perguntou.

''Não,muito obrigada Mas''Estelar sorriu.

''Você também não quer mais Ravena?''Menos perguntou e ofereceu mais um pedaço de pizza.

''Não,já to cheia''Ravena negou.

''Então isso fica para nós''Eles já estavam colocando a pizza na boca mas Robin enterrompeu.

''E se eu quiser?Ou Cyborg,Mutano,Aqualad,Abelha,ou Speedy?''Robin perguntou.

''Bem só tem um pedaço aqui,e por educação perguntamos para as mulheres presentes,então nós podemos ficar com a pizza.

''Abelha já vem ai,eu ouço os passos dos dois''Aqualad falou.

''Só vamos perguntar para Abelha ai a pizza é nossa''Mas y Menos falaram juntos,como sempre.

''Ta bom''Mutano respondeu.

''Ta bom...''Speedy concordou.

''E depois nós vamos falar mais sobre isso''Abelha sentou e Speedy também.

''Abelha você vai querer esse pedaço-''

''Sim!''Abelha tomou o pedaço de pizza da mão de Menos e colocou no prato ''Obrigada por terem guardado pra mim''Abelha falava com a boca cheia de pizza.

''Ah...''Os dois faziam caras tristes.

''Esse imprestável do Speedy me fez perder o melhor sabor de pizza,e vocês também são um bando de gulas,comeram todas as pizzas assim!''Abelha reclamava enquanto abria todas as caixaas de pizza.

''Também com a Estelar na mesa,o que sobra é papel'' Mutano dava altas risadas com Cyborg.

''Ha-ha-ha,sem graça!Quem comeu todas as pizzas foram vocês''Estelar olhava nervosa para eles.

''Tudo bem Estelar,era só brincadeira''Cyborg e Mutano pararam de rir quando Estelar acendeu seus olhos verdes.

''E você Speedy,os beijos da Abelha saciaram sua vontade louca de beijar,que você até fez cena?''Aqualad sorriu.

''Não teve beijos''Speedy comia calmamente com o cutovelo na mesa.

''Ah claro,infelizmente não teve beijos''Aqualad riu.

''É infelizmente''Speedy olhou para Abelha e piscou.

''Me desculpe,amigo Speedy,eu não queria te ofender''Estelar pegou na mão que estava desocupada de Speedy.

''Tudo bem...''Speedy tirou a mão de baixo da mão de Estelar.

''Eu ainda estou com um pouco de fome,mas os senhores Cyborg e Mutano fizeram o favor de comer tudo''Robin estava batendo o pé,sem paciência.

''Cara,você não comeu dois pedaços?''Mutano perguntou.

''Não Mutano,eu comi só d-o-i-s!''Robin falou brutalmente e calmamente a ultima palavra.

''Da proxima vez,você fica com mais pedaços''Cyborg disse.

''Hum...eu vou comer outra coisa''Robin levantou da cadeira e foi até o armário olhar o que tinha para comer.

''Cara!Tem uma caixa com coisas gostosas ai dentro do armario''Speedy disse rindo um pouco.

''O que?Essa caixa?''Robin perguntava com uma caixa de cereal nas mãos.

''Isso,cereal''Speedy dizia um pouco recreativo.

Robin abriu e todos se viraram no susto com o grito de Robin,ele jogou a caixa no chão enquanto as formigas subiam nos braços dele e ele se batia.

Estelar subiu na cadeira gritando enquanto as baratas saiam da caixa,ao todo era quatro baratas dava gargalhadas e subia na mesa também,enquato Ravena encolheu os pés para cima da y Menos ficaram parados olhando sem reações,Mutano virava um Tamaduá e comia as formigas nos braços de Robin,que olhava com nojo da língua de Mutano em seus braç batia os pés no chão para matar a onda de insetos nojentos que saia da Speedy somente olhava dando gargalhadas todo vermelho se batia contra a mesa tentando parar.

Quando finalmente o espetáculo de risadas e gritos acabaram,Robin foi diretamente até Speedy dar seus gritos quando está nervoso.

''SPEEDY PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?''Robin gritou todo vermelho e com os braços todo lambido,cheio de baba.

''Cara,foi só uma brincadeira,que já deveria ter acontecido na semana passada,mas eu esqueci e deixei a caixa dentro do armário até um dia cabivel á isso''Speedy se explicava,agora de pé.

''Então você deixou uma caixa com formigas e baratas,dentro do armário da cozinha!Porra Speedy! Você vai foder nossos estômagos com suas brincadeirinhas!''

''Ta bom,desssccculpppa!''Speedy esticou o pedido.

''Não sou seu pai,pra te colocar de castigo,nem sua mãe pra brigar com você,então eu só quero que essa onda de brincadeiras acabe,pois somos heróis e isso vai nos tirar a atenção de todos os nossos problemas''Robin cruzava os braços acima do peito.

''Tá,mas eu fiz isso justamente para esquecermos os nossos problemas,e você disse que não era minha mãe pra gritar e brigar comigo,mas você fez''Speedy saia da cozinha olhando o estrago feito no chão com bichos mortos e esmagados.

''Pulando esse assunto''Robin escondia os erros nas palavras que havia dito ''Eu quero que você limpe isso,tudo hoje,e agora!''Robin dava as ordens,era justo porque Speedy criou a bagunça e agora ele teria que ir arrumar ''Pessoal vamos,Speedy só vai sair da cozinha depois de acabar''Robin saiu e todos sairam menos Abelha.

''Pelo menos valeu a pena!''Speedy virou os olhos para mascara,com os olhos mascarados.

''Ah sim me fale aonde você ganhou com tudo isso?''Abelha dizia um pouco brava.

''Aqui''Speedy mostrava a câmera em suas mãos.

''Oh minha nossa!''Abelha ia até ele e pegava das mãos de Speedy ''Você gravou?''

''Sim,eu não podia deixar isso passar!Não é sempre que Robin está nas minhas mãos''Speedy piscava.

''E o que você vai fazer?''Abelha ria e via a gravação.

''Colocar na internet''Speedy piscou.

**Descrição:**_Well well well! Para vocês poderem saber o tempo que eu demorei para acabar esse capítulo,eu disse que estava na sexta temporada episódio 8 de Sobrenatural,bem eu já estou no episódio 3 da sétima temporada!Os capítulos para cá,estão muito pertubadores (por serem tão confusos) hahaha mas eu não vou deixar de assistir._

_Bem dia 12 saiu um novo episódio de Young Justice (Justiça Jovem aqui no Brasil),e eu só assisti a primeira parte,porque além de não ser dublada,não tem legendas,e está em inglês,e eu sou mirin em inglês,então eu não entendo nem a metade do que eles falam,e então eu vou esperar as legendas,hoje é dia 13,até sei lá dia 18 deve ter o episódio completo com legendas._

_Eu estou ouvindo muitas musicas da Taylor Swift,eu estou treinando minha voz,eu quero fazer covers de cantores e colocar vídeos no youtube,mas eu estou sozinha,e não sei tocar nada,tá muito eu vou tentar e não vou desistir por causa de uma ''pequena'' barreira._

_Eu estou na procura de escola para fazer o primeiro ano,eu estou com medo e anciê da oitava série e ir para uma escola diferente,com pessoas diferentes,me assusta muito,já que eu sofro muito bullying._

_Bem eu quero agradecer aos comentários!MUITO OBRIGADA PESSOAL QUE ESTÁ ACOMPANHANDO AS MINHAS FANFICS! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!_

_Sendo bem sínsera,eu AMO comentários! Se quiserem mais capítulos mais rápidos,os comentários são bem-vindos para aumentar meu estima! hahaha_

_Eu quero pedir desculpas,porque eu realmente não sei falar e nem escrever espanhol,então eu não posso interpretar tão bem Mas y Menos,infelizmente,eu espero que isso não seja problema._

_Desculpa pela demora!_

_E feliz Ano novo á todos!_

_Muita saúde e paz!_

_Beijos_

_Julia Skumfuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrada Para o Novo S Da Turma T Parte 5**

**Descrição:**_Oi Pessoal!Bem hoje é meu penultimo dia de férias (Ai meu Deus!Depois de amanhã já tem escola ¬¬)._

_Hoje aqui em casa tá um inferno,eu disse para mim mesma não dizer essa palavra,mas só a palavra __**Inferno**__ poderia descrever o meu pai tá um saco comigo,um saco que eu quero dizer é um porre,uma merda,uma bosta mãe tá um saco perfeito,ela é um saco,mas hoje ela tá Perfeitamente irmão foi na casa da minha tia e trouxe sabe o que para mim? UM CHOCOLATE MORDIDO,CHUPADO,E QUASE TOTALMENTE DESMANCHADO.Lá vem ele falar bla bla bla pra me atrapalhar na minha escrita,simplesmente ignoro._

_Bem eu já resolvi o que eu vou fazer,eu vou só escrever nos finais de semana quando não tiver lição,maldita lição de casa._

_AGORA SÓ VOU CONTINUAR MINHAS FICS SE TIVER COMENTÁRIO!_

_Eu posso até escrever aqui no meu PC mas eu não vou publicar sem comentários._

_Chega de falar,vamos lá._

**Parte 5**

''Eu simplesmente não acredito que você colocou isso na internet Speedy!''Robin gritava vendo a programação que passava na TV mostrando ele se debatendo,era realmente engraçado para as pessoas que assistiam aquilo.

''Desculpa cara,eu não sabia que ia tão longe''Speedy disse,mas sem muitos sentimentos em suas palavras.

''Hey eu vou aproveitar que o Robin tá bravo,e vou falar logo que marcamos uma festa aqui na torre com os outros Titãs''Mutano disse.

''Porque você disse cara?Era pra falar quando ele estivesse calmo''Cyborg olhou para Mutano sem graça.

''Oque?Sem a minha permição?O que vocês acham que isso é?Um circo?Isso tá uma bagunça!''Robin gritava totalmente vermelho,como um pimentão.

''Calma Robin''Estelar colocava a mão no ombro de Robin.

''Estelar você sabia disso?''Robin perguntou para Estelar com uma voz tremula,mas sem gritos.

''Disso o que?Do filme ou da festa?''Estelar perguntou.

''Da festa''

''Não da festa eu não sabia,mas do filme sim''Estelar deu uma pausa ''Abelha me contou que Speedy iria colocar o filme na internet,mas me fez prometer que eu não contaria para você''Estelar olhou para Robin se sentindo culpada ''Eu sinto muito''

''Tudo bem,promessa é promessa,mas nunca mais esconda uma coisa dessas de mim Estelar,por favor''Robin acalmou sua voz nas ultimas palavras.

''Tudo bem''Estelar disse e saiu de perto.

''Agora,eu estou furioso com você Speedy!''Robin voltou sua atenção para os problemas '' E vocês dois,Mutano e Cyborg,os dois irão ligar para cada Titã e desmarcar essa festa''Robin disse para os dois.

''Ok''Cyborg saiu da sala principal.

''Ahhh cara!''Mutano relutou mas saiu também.

''E você Speedy,vai tirar esse video da internet agora mesmo''

''Não adianta,já se espalhou no mundo inteiro''Speedy disse.

''Tira do Youtube,e denúncie quem tiver esse video também,problema é seu se é milhões de pessoas,eu só quero que nenhuma tenha esse video em lugar algum''Robin falou com os braços cruzados.

''Foda-se eu não quero''Speedy disse para Robin.

''O que?''Robin perguntou ameaçadoramente.

''Foda-se eu não quero''Speedy repetiu mais lentamente almentando a voz.

''Você faz isso ou eu te darei um castigo''Robin disse.

''Dickie não adianta você tentar me assustar,você não me assusta e nunca me assustou,desculpe''Speedy disse sem ligar.

''Não me chame assim enquanto eu sou herói ok?''Robin falou mais alto.

''Você não manda em mim,e eu te chamo do jeito que eu quiser Dick''Speedy sentou no sofá.

''Você ta me tirando do sério''Robin disse se aproximando do sofá e Speedy só olhou para a cara de Robin até Estelar chegar atrás dele.

''Dick vamos conversar?''Estelar não queria conversar e sim parar aquela discução que dava para ver que ia longe se ela deixasse.

Robin entendeu e a seguiu para fora da sala.

''Você consegue mesmo abater o Robin ein''Ravena disse finalmente com um pouco de brincadeira em sua voz.

''Bem...essa é a primeira vez...''Speedy disse sem orgulho do que havia feito.

''O que?Se arrependeu?''Ravena perguntou sentando do lado de Speedy.

''Sério você vai me dar atenção?''Speedy fraquejou novamente na voz.

''Vai logo,antes que eu mude de ideia''Ravena disse sem sorriso.

''É eu tenho que fazer o que o Robin diz,assim como eu tinha que obedecer o Batman''Speedy disse.

''Ah então você trabalhou com o Batman?''

''Foi um tempo para me ''formar'',foi pouco tempo,só o tempo que eu teria que aceitar essa vida chata de herói recebendo ordens''Speedy mechia no controle da TV que estava desligada.

''Então me conte como foi''Ravena pediu.

Ravena não era aquela amiga que ria das suas piadas,nem que chorava em filmes tristes com você,mas ela sabia quando você estava com problemas,e ela ouvia sendo a história chata que fosse da sua vida,se isso fosse melhor para você,ela iria dar atenção.

**Flash Back**

_''O que?Dick vai embora?''Wally perguntou para Superman._

_''Sim ele vai para Jump City,ele e Batman se desentenderam,mas eu tenho certeza que eles vão voltar logo a se falar''Superman explicou._

_''Ele vai quando?''Eu perguntei para Superman._

_''Ele já vai hoje Roy''Ele olhou para mim._

_''Já?''Wally perguntou alterando mais ainda a sua voz quase como um grito._

_''Sim,é por isso que eu avisei vocês,alguém vai levar vocês para a casa de Bruce''Superman disse._

_''Eu não acredito nisso!Dick vai largar tudo por causa de uma discução?''Eu falei me alterando como Wally._

_''Logo logo os dois também vão se separar,porque Wally vai ter que ir em uma viagem com Barry''Superman disse forte ''Sinto muito''_

_''Eu não acredito!''Eu disse ''E o nosso grupo?E a nossa banda?E tudo que agente fez até agora?Simplesmente vai acabar assim?''Eu perguntei com tudo que eu tinha sobre o caso._

_''Vocês vão se ver,Roy.Só não como antes,que era sempre''Superman explicou._

_''Roy e Wally?''Dinah nos chamou do outro lado da sala da justiça._

_''Oi?''Wally estava irritado,assim como eu,eu não posso culpar ele por falar assim com Dinah._

_''Eu vou levar vocês na casa de Bruce para que vocês digam adeus para Dick''Ela chamou._

_''Você não sabe dirigir''Eu disse bravo._

_''Eu não vou dirigir e sim o Ollie''Ela explicou ''Vamos''Ela chamou novamente com as mãos._

_''Tchau Superman''Eu disse._

_''Até mais Superman''Wally disse._

_''Até mais meninos''Ele respondeu e fomos até a porta para nos teletransportar para fora._

_''Desculpe Superman,nem falei com você''Dinah se desculpou._

_''Tudo bem,eu entendo''Ele respondeu e acenou._

_Fomos até o teletransportador da liga e fomos para perto da minha casa,aonde Ollie esperava dentro do carro._

_''Vamos,Dick vai partir daqui a pouco''Ele disse assim que entramos no carro._

_O carro era rápido,nós estavamos no carro preferido de Ollie,que era uma Lamburgine (É assim que escreve?) vermelha,e muito rápida,eu também amava aquele carro,era meu sonho de consumo,pelo menos tinha alguma coisa minha que combinava com o gosto de Ollie._

_Nós paramos na frente da imensa casa de Bruce me lembrava agora que era a ultima vez que eu e Wally iamos vim para cá sendo ... crianças._

_Eu realmente amei todas as vezes que Dick nos chamou para passar o dia na casa dele,era dias de brincadeira e só.As vezes Bruce pedia para que nós fizessemos menos barulhos,mas isso não importava.E a vez que nós três vimos a Barbara pelada? WOW foi show!Eu realmente me lembro como se fosse ontem!Barbara é muito gostosa... Yum Yum... mas eu não acho ela legal,ela é meio chata,séria,sei lá..._

_''Vamos'' Wally chamou e eu sai por uma porta e ele saiu por outra._

_Tocamos a campanhia e Alfred veio atender._

_''Olá senhores''Alfred sempre foi tão certinho e educado que tinha horas que eu queria pular no pescoço dele e fazer ele falar que alguma vez na vida dele ele foi uma pessoa má e que era um cara que pegava todas as gatinhas da escola,mas é claro,isso nunca aconteceu...só na minha imaginação ''Entrem''Alfred deu espaço e nós entramos._

_''Oi Alfred'' Eu e Wally dissemos ao mesmo tempo._

_Dinah e Ollie foram cumprimentar Alfred e eu e Wally fomos na frente direto para o quarto de Dick._

_Eu realmente queria estraçalhar a cabeça viado._

_''Vocês demoraram''Dick disse assim que intramos no quarto dele e vimos as malas no chão de seu quarto._

_''VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO LOUCO?SAIR ASSIM SEU IDIOTA?''Wally gritou e ficou vermelho,até eu tinha medo naquele momento._

_''Eu quero fazer isso Wally e nada vai me parar''Dick falou._

_''Você já vai como Robin para Jump City?''Eu perguntei vendo que ele estava no uniforme._

_''Sim quero me apresentar assim para Jump City e não como um muleque rico e sem memória._

_''ISSO NÃO CHEGA AO CASO!DICK VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR TUDO PARA TRÁS!''Wally continuava gritando._

_''Eu já tenho 15 anos Wally,eu acho que é a hora de pensar em ser mais resposável,e lutar com meus próprios comandos,cansei de seguir o Batman''Dick falou sem mudar o tom de voz ''E eu vou com sua mascara mesmo Roy''Ele me disse._

_A mascara do Robin é minha,e não do Robin! Inferno! Porque as pessoas acham que eu sou a cópia dele sendo que eu sou mais velho e que eu entrei para o mundo dos heróis mais cedo!_

_Ele não tinha mascara própria,a mascara que Alfred fez para ele tinha ficado grande,e a minha mascara tinha ficado perfeito em seu rosto._

_Para vocês que não conseguem entender._

_Batman usa uma mascara que tem forma de capuz,preta para parecer um morcego._

_Arqueiro Verde tinha uma mascara branca em volta preta que grudava como uma fita adesiva em seu rosto.E não era em forma de capuz nem nada._

_Foi igual a mascara de Ollie que fizeram para mim,só que em tamanho também usava uma blusa de frio que tem aqueles chapéis que fica jogado nas costa.Só é usado quando está frio._

_O caso,eu não fiz assim para mim._

_Eu sempre gostei de coisas mais descoladas,mas o que me fizeram foi chapeu com as pontas dobradas com uma pena artificial em cima colado._

_Sério aquela pena sempre me lembrou aquela pena que eles usavam para escrever,quando ainda não tinha caneta,óbvio,aqueles povos antigos._

_Eu realmente não gostei do chapeuzinho,sei lá depois que eu percebi que aquilo me deixava um pouco gay._

_Eu usei alguns dias só para que Ollie não percebesse que eu não gostei nem um tico daquele chapéu._

_Eu começei a usar gel no meu cabelo._

_Meu cabelo chamava muito a atenção,por ser ruivo bem forte e ter aquele brilho que só meu cabelo tinha!_

_Bem como Ollie era e é famoso e rico e eu sou o tal do filho adotivo dele,bem eu iria sim chamar a atenção dos paparazzis.É por isso que eu resolvi usar o gel,porque se eu deixasse do mesmo jeito que eu uso no dia-a-dia alguém iria reconhecer isso e iria gritar para o mundo inteiro:_

_'ROY HARPER É O SPEEDY!'_

_E era exatamente isso que eu não ão lamber meu cabelo foi o que eu usei._

_''Tudo bem ''Eu respondi._

_''Eu já tenho que ir''Dick disse pegando a mochila e colocando nas costas._

_Agora eu vi que a raiva de Wally tinha desaparecido,tinha lágrimas nos olhos dele que ele ainda não deixou cair,mas logo ia escorregar porque eram muitas lágrimas._

_''Não faz isso por favor''Wally falou com a voz de choro._

_Wally ainda só tinha 14 anos,ele era o mais novo do nosso trio._

_''Wally eu juro que adoraria levar vocês dois comigo,mas não dá''Dick disse triste ao ver Wally daquele jeito._

_Wally deixou a lágrima escapar de seus eu não esperava que ele fosse chorar._

_''Eu tenho que ir''Dick disse e foi abraçar Wally e enquanto isso eu peguei suas malas para ajudar ele._

_''Eu ajudo''Eu disse._

_Realmente eu não quero que Dick me abraçe,não é porque eu tenho nojo ou algo assim,mas sim porque se ele fizer eu acho que vou chorar também,porque eu estou me sentindo uma merda com aquilo tudo,mas eu não queria que eles vissem que meus sentimentos estão descontrolados,e eu sempre fui chorã não é bom._

_Mas Dick puxou uma mala da minha mão e me abraçou._

_Ele também estava chorando,não chorando que nem uma menininha,mas sim com as lágrimas escorrendo em seus olhos como uma cachoeira._

_''Dick...''Eu disse sem reação eu larguei a outra mala e abracei ele devolta._

_''Não vai se perder nessas porcarias do mundo Roy...''Ele disse em meio as lágrimas e eu não consegui segurar e chorei._

_''Coloque suas metas de sucesso sempre na frente de tudo,seus sonhos são mais importantes do que ficar se esfregando em prostitutas por aí''Ele soou meio bravo,e eu sei o que ele queria dizer._

_''Também não vai se perder em festas ridiculas com drogas''Ele disse e eu apertei ele fortemente._

_''Você também não vai fazer nenhuma merda por ai''Eu disse a ele com o tom de voz de uma menininha chorando._

_Eu nunca posso fugir das minhas lá que elas vão me sufocar.E eu preciso respirar,então eu choro._

_Ele finalmente me soltou ''Hey,isso tá parecendo uma novela gay com melancolia''Dick disse secando as lágrimas dele._

_Eu só disfarcei um sorriso falso,eu ainda to morrendo de vontade de gritar para ele não ir._

_Eu peguei uma mala,Wally outra e Dick ficou com a mochila em suas costas._

_Todo lugar que nós passavamos me lembrava a alguma brincadeira ou cena que nós fizemos naquela me lembro que nesse corredor nós derramamos detergente no chão com água e ficamos escorregando enquanto Bruce e Selina estavam fora._

_Realmente eu não quero dizer como essa história acabou._

_Dick abraçou Selina que estava chorando,depois Ollie só balançou a mão e Ollie disse para ele ter juízo,que era o que não faltava ultimo ele só falou um tchau para Bruce,os dois tinham brigado,eu não sei como,só sei que deve ter cido feito,para Dick sair de casa..._

_Ele se despediu de Alfred,os dois eram bem amigos,Alfred era um cara legal._

_Dick falou tchau e entrou em uma pequena nave particular de Bruce.A porta se fechou e ele acenou pela ultima vez antes da nave desaparecer no céu que já estava anoitecendo._

_Eu tinha esquecido de perguntar aonde Dick ia ficar,se era um hotel,uma casa,sei lá.Eu esqueci._

''Depois disso eu me lembro de bem pouco''Eu terminei de falar para Ravena que só prestava atenção no que eu dizia.

''Então foi assim que Robin veio para Jump City?''Ravena perguntou.

''Sim desse jeito''Eu falei mais aliviado,sério,não sei porque mas aliviado.

''E a mascara é sua?''Ela perguntou de novo.

''Sim é minha''Eu respondi novamente.

''Nossa,que surpresa''Ela respondeu com a mão no queixo.

''Eba!Robin deixou a festa marcada!Ele deixou!''Mutano entrou na sala sorrindo brilhante.

''O que fez ele mudar de ideia?''Eu perguntei.

''Ele disse que tanto faz,e disse que os titãs estão precisando de um pouco de folga''Ele me respondeu sentando do lado da Ravena que continuava pensando sobre o que eu tinha falado.

Mutano abraçou ela e ela só deu um tapa,que tava na cara que ela queria aquilo,eu só engraçado como eles eram o opostos e se encaixavam tão bem.

''Que foi minha gatinha?''Mutano perguntou sem soltar ela.

''Nada''Ela disse sem reação olhando nos olhos olhou para mim rápidamente e deu um belo de um tapa em Mutano ''Me solta!''

Ela se levantou e eu sabia que ela só fez isso porque eu estava aqui,estragando o clima dos dois.

''Depois a gente conversa mais Speedy,eu vou tomar um banho...''Ela saiu da sala.

''Tudo bem''Eu respondi.

''O que você falou para ela?''Mutano perguntou parecendo o Namorado Protetor.

''Falei um pouco sobre meu passado''Eu respondi.

''Deve ter sido muito bom né,para a Ravena ficar assim''Mutano me respondeu e eu suspirei.

''Quando vai ser a festa?''Eu perguntei.

''Amanhã''Ele me respondeu.

''Então a festa já estava amarcada á um bom tempo né''Eu falei e me levantei.

''Nem tanto...''Ele ficou para trás e eu fui até a cozinha.

''Amanhã você vai finalmente conheçer todas as meninas''Mutano disse.

''É eu sei''Eu respondi ''Só quero ver o que o Robin vai fazer para mim como uma vingança''Eu falei,sabia que o Dick era um cara de vingancinhas.

''Que tudo''Mutano olhou para o horizonte a frente do sofá.

tTtTtTtttTtTTTTtttTTTttTtTtT tTtTtTtTtTtT

**É realmente eu escrevi tudo em um dia só O.O**

_Eu estou com dor de cabeça...mas ta sei lá,passando..._

_Eu tenho mania de falar,ou escrever ''Realmente'',não liguem._

_Eu escrevi um pouco sobre o passado de Roy,Wally e bem no ponto da saida de Dick._

_Eu realmente não sabia que ia falar sobre isso,agora e nesse capítulo._

_Com a briga de Robin e Speedy eu quis mostrar,que por mais de tudo os dois se importam um com o outro,bem,nesse momento é bem lá no fundo deles,eles realmente esqueceram de quando eles eram pequenos e de como eles eram quis mostrar isso aqui._

_E LEMBRANDO!_

_Minhas fics são como no Universo DC comics,HQs e etc._

_Não é realmente como nos Jovens Titãs._

_Tem o episódio ''Quem vencer leva tudo'' Que fala num momento que Robin e Speedy aviam acabado de se na verdade os dois se sonheciam bem antes,quando eram crianças._

_Sobre a questão da mascara de Robin e tals._

_Isso foi totalmente na minha mente._

_Roy é e sempre foi mais velho que ão me expliquem_

_COMO ROY PODE SER O CLONE DO DICK?_

_nada a ver na minha opinião!_

_Se vocês acompanham Jovens Titans e outras coisas vocês vão notar que apontam para Speedy de um jeito como se ele fosse um invejoso e tivesse 'copiado' o Robin. AFF._

_A mascara,se vocês assistem Liga da Justiça...quer dizer nem precisa assistir a liga!Tá na cara né! Se vocês tem dúvidas sobre a mascara de Batman e Green Arrow é só colocar agora no Google Imagens e ver que Green Arrow tem uma mascara semelhante (se não for igual) a do Robin que também é igual do Speedy.Já do Batman é como um capuz preto com chifres._

_Sim eu entrei nas memórias de Speedy para abordar isso aqui na fic._

_Amanhã tem festa na fic! (não é exatamente amanhã,porque eu vou para escola e tals)mas no proximo capitulo._

_Sobre o cabelo do Roy, (com o gel,parecendo um fósforo) bem isso é uma das coisas que eu mais odiei dos autores e diretores e desenhistas e de todos que comandam Jovens Titãs!Realmente para que fazer um cabelo lambido?E para que colocar aquele pontinho no queixo de barba?POXA nenhum herói tem barba (se eu não estou enganada) nos Jovens Titãs,então porque ferrar com o Speedy assim?_

_Foi por isso que eu inventei a desculpa do cabelo dele,é lambido porque ele é famoso sendo Roy Harper,e se verem ele com o mesmo cabelo talvez eles vão saber que ele é ele. Vice versa._

_Ele não tem barba okey? ME ENTENDAM ele não tem barba em lugar nenhum!_

_Não tem na Liga da Justiça._

_Não tem em Justiça Jovem._

_Não tem nos quadrinhos._

_Não tem em lugar nenhum SÓ NOS JOVENS TITÃS!_

_Oh men..._

_Então nas minhas fanfics Roy não tem aquela barbicha,e seu cabelo lambido será só por enquanto!_

_(Oh sim meu amor vai ser arrumado por mim mesma XD)_

_Eu amo o Roy._

_Vocês já devem saber disso._

_Roy eu te amo._

_Foi só eu que colou o nome dele bem grande no fundo do guarda roupa,para toda vez que eu abrir eu ler o nome dele em vermelho e preto 'Roy Haper' e pensar o quanto ele é perfeito,e o tanto que eu faria para ele ser real e ser meu?_

_Okey;_

_Eu acabei de ler O objeto de Kryalla Orchid agora mesmo ahushaushuas_

_Por favor entrem na minha pagina! é só clicar no meu nome lá em cima ''Skumfuck'' ai terá o link para assinar a petição do Young Justice (Justiça Jovem) ai você só coloquem o nome de vocês e o sobrenome o email e cidade e ai essa petição vai ajudar a ter Justiça Jovem de volta para a tela do Cartoon Network! Por favor! quem gosta de Justiça Jovem vai assinar,só faltam poucas assinaturas! Eu to feliz por isso!_

_É que eu não lembro o link,por isso entrem no meu perfil de usuário._

_Bem agora eu vou parar por aqui._

_Vou continuar se tiver comentários._

_E avisando,agora eu vou citar bastante a vida de Roy *-*_

_Bem a fanfic é sobre o Roy._

_Hey foi ontem (ante-ontem para vocês) eu vi que essa fanfic tinha acabado de chegar aos ... esqueci.. foi bom foram muitas entradas!_

_Bem eu vou parar por aqui!_

_Beijos_

_e aqui agora é a noite,então boa noite ou boa tarde ou bom dia! (seja lá que horas que vocês estão lendo isso)_

_Hey me avisem quantas vezes eu disse ''Realmente''?_

_hahaha_

_Da ultima vez eu errei meu nome de usuário (fala sério)_

_Skumfuck _

_Eu quero agradecer á Carla Mary que está lendo minhas histórias! Obrigada Carla!_

_beijos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Entrada Para o Novo S Da Turma T Parte 6**

**Descrição:**_Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula,e WOW! Foi assustador! Eu me atrasei e levei uma bronca...Bem é longe de casa e eu tenho que pegar ônibus,infelizmente._

_22:22 agora._

_A semana ainda é de Carnaval,eu ODEIO o carnaval,eu não sei como vem gente para o Brasil para ver o horror._

_Perdi Justiça Jovem hoje e vou perder amanhã novamente.E depois já vem o Sábado,ainda bem._

_E também acaba o horário de verão._

_Agora só vai da pra escrever de vez em para mim como para quem le as minhas amo escrever e ler e ler ler ler ler ler ler ler._

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTTtTtTtTtTtT**

Hoje eu acordei cedo,eu queria aproveitar o dia.

Eu gostei que Dick deixou a festa certeza Estelar tinha feito a cabeça dele.

Falando em Estelar...

Ah eu nem sei mais...eu no começo pensava que ela era uma menina que gostava de zuar,mas quando me disseram que era tudo na inocência,eu realmente começei a ficar puramente apaixonado por sei lá,foi de repente e ai eu olhei para ela e meu coração bateu tão forte que eu conseguia ouvir ele.

Ela é linda,tem um sorriso lindo,olhos lindos,minha companheira de ruivisse.

Eu realmente achei ela um espetáculo desdo momento que eu vi ela pela tela da Torre Titã.

Eu pensei antes de dormir de contar á Ravena,mas pensando bem,ela iria ficar não quero que ela pense que agora eu vou tentar 'roubar' Estelar do não faria isso nunca,nunca, é meu amigo,pra mim quase irmão,ele pode ser chato,um bosta na minha vida,mas eu jamais iria fazer isso com ele,seria feio isso.

Eu vou esquecer Estelar e vou pensar em Kole,hey ela deve ser linda,eu quero muito conversar com ela,mas e Abelha?

Abelha,uma pequena paixonite minha quando entrei no grupo do Leste.

Depois de um bom tempo,eu começei a demonstrar o que eu sentia por ela,e realmente,ela quase que demonstrou o mesmo.

O melhor foi quando ela esbarrou em mim e ficou sem graça,foi legal,no meio do corredor,ela meia que ficou vermelha,o que não dava para perceber muito por ela ser negra,mas eu sabia,ela me olhou na mascara,haha não em meus olhos,e ela de repente me beijou.

Eu,claro,devolvi em ai que ela e eu viemos ter um pequeno caso,aonde nossos amigos não precisam saber de contei meus podres e ela ouviu.

Agora eu vou deixar ela,ela me disse que agora que eu vou ficar aqui com os titãs principais,ela vai re-organizar a mente dela,e ela disse para mim que gosta do Herald,eu não vou atrapalhar isso,realmente,quero que os dois deem certo e sejam felizes.

Eu estou imaginando que a Kole é uma garota que eu goste,sei lá vamos lá,começar o dia e esperar para conhecer ela.Só a noite.

''Até que em fim você acordou''Mutano disse,ele já ia bater na porta do meu quarto quando eu abri.

''Eu já tinha acordado faz algum tempo,mas levantar e me arrumar,só agora''Eu disse á ele.

''Ah,Estelar mandou perguntar se você tem alergia de alguma comida,para que ela não fizesse o pedido para hoje a noite''Ele me olhou normalmente e me seguiu em quanto eu descia as escadas.

Realmente,Estelar parecia um anjo ''Não fale para ela que eu não tenho alergia de nada''Eu dei um pequeno sorriso para ele.

''Você está ancioso para conhecer a Kole?''Ele me perguntou me olhando profundamente.

''Um pouco''Eu respondi sereno.

''Você está estranho''Ele me disse e olhou para frente.

''Eu sempre fui assim Mutano''Eu falei quando chegamos á sala principal.

Lá estava Robin e Ravena,Cyborg nem Estelar estavam lá.

''Flor do dia,acordou''Robin olhou para mim.

Eu vi que já eram onze horas da manhã,por isso os cometários idiotas.

''Bom dia passarinho''Eu respondi sério.

''O Cyb ta fazendo o que?''Mutano perguntou do meu lado.

''Ele foi para o mercado comprar copos e pratos discartáveis''Ravena respondeu ele.

''Ah e ele nem me chamou''Mutano respondeu e foi em direção a um computador.

''Claro,você estava no seu banho de duas horas''Robin respondeu.

''Agora eu vou jogar''Mutano ligou o computador e esperou para começar a jogar.

''Eu vou comer''Eu disse e me virei para a cozinha.

Tinha uma montanha de louça suja na pia,eu já sabia que era meu problema.

''Ahhh''Eu resmunguei vendo que o meu cereal tinha acabado.

Fui até a geladeira e meu danone estava vazio,não tinha mais salame que eu gosto de colocar com queijo no pão,não tinha mais o meu nescal,nem leite,não havia pão,NÃO TINHA NADA DENTRO DOS ARMÁRIOS,só macarrão cru,arroz e feijão cru,e tudo que não se come no café da manhã e sim no almoço.

''QUEM FOI QUE COMEU TODAS AS MINHAS COISAS?!''Eu perdi a paciência e gritei quando cheguei na sala.

''Lembra das formigas,o video que você colocou na internet?Bem esse é só o começo da minha vingança''Robin me falou de um jeito que me lembrou quando ele era criança e ficava fazendo essa voz para me irritar...Oh santo Dick Grayson.

''Ah então me fazer morrer de fome é a melhor vingança?''Eu respondi com os braços cruzados.

''Esse não é nem o começo,eu juro''Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso malígno.

Wow ele sabe me assustar quando ele quer.

''Por enquanto vá comendo macarrão cru''Ele sorriu.

''Comer macarrão cru?''Eu perguntei com a minha voz amplamente mais alta.

''Parece eu Speedy,eu também só posso comer tofú lembra?''Cyborg chegou com sacolas nas mãos.

''O desafio que Estelar te deu''Eu disse a ele quando me virei para trás.

''Aham...sofrido.E eu já trouxe o que ela me pediu,os copos,pratos,garfos,facas,colheres,enfeites e aquele blablabla de mulher'' Cyborg jogou as sacolas em cima do balcão.

''Speedy,hoje é seu dia de lavar a louça,então vá logo''Robin se levantou do sofá com jornais nas mãos.

''Mas eu ainda nem comi!''Eu falei choramingando.

''Nem tem o que comer né...''ele sorriu de novo ''Então não perde tempo vai lavar a louça''Ele jogou os jornais em cima das sacolas ''Vou avisar Estelar que as coisas já estão aqui''E saiu da sala.

''Nossa você tá ferrado com o Robin ein''Cyborg deu risada e saiu também da sala.

''Já que você tem uma grande louça pra lavar,eu vou com você Ravena se levantou.

''Pera cadê o Mutano?''Eu perguntei olhando para o computador que esta novamente desligado.

''Ele foi falar com as menininhas no celular dele,as malditas amiguinhas dele''Ela falou meia brava,mas quase sem emoção.

''É por isso que você vai me ajudar a lavar a louça?''Eu perguntei.

''Eu não vou te ajudar,eu quero ouvir mais sobre sua história''Ela respondeu.

''Nossa,vocês dois são um casal confuso''Eu disse e segui até a cozinha,ela me seguiu.

''É...até parece que você nunca teve uma namorada confusa,que deixa tudo confuso''Ela disse e sentou na cadeira da cozinha.

''É eu já tive,e realmente sinto falta,eu ainda sinto falta...''Ele disse.

''Bem então me fale sobre sua antiga vida amorosa''Ela disse enquanto colocava os cutovelos na mesa.

''Ela se chama Donna''Eu começei quando também começei a lavar a louça,que parecia infinita.

_Flash Back_

_''Então hoje é a primeira missão de vocês sozinhos''Lanterna Verde nos disse._

_''Sim''Nós respondemos._

_''Bom!''Ele sorriu e saiu._

_''Moral da história: Não fale nada para entranhos,porque nós não entedemos nada''Disse uma menina loira que estava chegando atrás de nós._

_''Oi''Wally chegou logo do lado da garota._

_''Oi''Ela sorriu e acenou._

_''Você é nova aqui?''Dick perguntou._

_''Não exatamente,sou mais velha que vocês,claro,eu já estava aqui há algum tempo,treinando''Ela explicou._

_''Então você vai ficar do nosso lado hoje?''Wally perguntou._

_''Sim'' ela sorriu e olhou para mim._

_''Vocês nem se apresentaram''Ela disse ainda olhando para mim e eu sei saber o que dizer._

_''Meu nome é Wally...ham...Wallace na verdade''Ele disse antes que Dick se quer tentasse._

_''O meu é Richard,mas me chame de Dick''Dick cumprimentou._

_Ela olhou para mim,eu ainda não conseguia falar,deve ser pelo modo que eu sou timido,e estou estourando de está quente,e eu estou suando frio olhando para os olhos azuis parecendo loiros como o sol e eu não respirava._

_Eu estava quente e frio._

_Quente por seus cabelos brilhantes e seu sorriso como um forno micro-ondas._

_E frio por seus olhos gelados sem emoção e sua pele branca como neve._

_Ela era realmente meu primeiro amor._

_E por isso eu não conseguia responder,nem ao menos respirar com ela esperando eu dizer meu nome pequeno,tão curto que eu nem precisava ter só dizer ROY e pronto,mas o pequeno nome não saia._

_''Então seu nome é?''Ela perguntou e seu sorriso desapareceu._

_Eu ia dizer,mas tudo que saiu foi:_

_''Rowihaju''_

_MAS QUE PORRA QUE EU FALEI?!_

_''Ah...ele é arabe ou coisa assim?''Ela perguntou para Dick._

_''Não,ele é doido''Wally respondeu rindo._

_''O nome dele é Roy''Dick falou para acho que ele percebeu meu embaraço._

_''Ah...prazer aos três meu nome é Donna Troy''Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para mim._

_''Você está bem Roy?''Ela perguntou e colocou a mão no meu ombro._

_''Ya''Eu só consegui isso._

_Eu estou tão apaixonado que eu nem posso descrever o que eu sinto._

_Um frio uma dor um choque no meu coraçã acho que amor a primeira...o que mesmo?..bem isso é real,seja lá o nome disso._

_''Ótimo que já temos que sair para procurar o traficante que está por ai em Star City''Ela disse e foi andando._

_Os meninos chegaram do meu lado e me puxaram também._

_''Ele é uma gata''Wally disse esperançoso._

_''O que aconteceu?''Dick perguntou._

_''Eu acho que amo ela''Eu disse,eu consegui falar,amém._

_''O que você disse aquela hora?era pra falar seu nome não falar japonês''Dick me disse._

_''Eu acho que eu ia dizer Roy William Harper Junior,e só saiu Ro-Wi-Ha-Ju''Eu disse para ele._

_''Ela logo vai ser sua namorada,ela tá tão na sua''Wally disse e chegamos a porta._

_''Robin A01''_

_Dick saiu._

_''__Moça-Maravilha A02''_

_Ela se chama moça maravilha? WOW linda...e ela se foi._

_''Kid Flash A04''_

_Ele também se foi._

_''__Speedy A03''_

_E eu fui para mulher eletronica,sei lá o nome dela,ela era irritante por sua lerdesa._

_''Vamos''Ela disse._

_Nós fomos até um ponto de Star City,era velho e muita gente na rua,como se tivesse um local grande de comércio,mas na verdade eu não vi nada por perto._

_''Disseram que ele estaria por aqui,em uma casa pequena derrarumada e velha''Dick disse._

_''Então ele se escondeu bem,porque tudo aqui é feio,velho,desarrumado,pobre sujo e ruim''Eu disse e cruzei meus braços em meu peito._

_''Então vamos nos separar''Donna disse._

_''KF e eu vamos para o Leste,Moça-Maravilha e Speedy vão para o Oeste,procurem ele e pistas''Dick disse e deu um pouco de sorriso para mim,claro me deixar do lado dela._

_''Vamos'' ela disse e eu segui._

_Nós entramos em uma casa que ficava bem escondida,então achamos melhor olhar._

_''Olha isso''Ela disse com uma barra na mão._

_''Cocaína''Eu respondi e vi que tinha mais um monte atrás do sofá._

_Nós reviramos tudo e encontramos muita droga,armas e munições._

_Não falamos nada um ao outro,eu menos ainda,porque cada A que eu falava me fazia tremer e meu coração girar como um carrossel cheio de vomito,nada agradável._

_''Bem temos tudo aqui,menos o dono''Ela disse ''Chama o Robin''Ela falou e eu fiz._

_Bati no ponto no meu ouvido ''Robin''Eu chamei._

_''Oi''Ele respondeu._

_''Encontramos armas drogas e muitas coisas venham para cá''Eu disse._

_''Vocês encontraram a casa,e nós o dono''Ele disse ''Nós vamos render ele,assim que ele estiver sozinho''Robin disse._

_''Ok''Eu respondi._

_''Como está você e sua namorada?''Ele perguntou e dava pra ouvir seu sorriso._

_''Ela ainda não é minha namorada''Eu disse meio irritado e alto,ela olhou para mim._

_''Que isso Speedy,mete um beijo na boca dela''Ele falou rindo._

_''Vá se ferrar''Eu respondi ''Desligo''Eu desliguei e não ouvi mais nada do outro lado._

_''Ainda?''Ela olhou para mim sem emoção._

_''Ainda o que?''Eu perguntei sem saber._

_''Ainda não sou sua namorada,ainda''Ela respondeu e eu entendi a merda que eu tinha falado,era como se eu tivesse dito que ela vai ser minha namorada querendo ou não._

_''Não foi isso que eu quis dizer,o Dick tava me irritando''Eu falei para ela vermelho._

_''Eu não vou ser sua namorada''Eu sabia que ela diria isso,merda!Agora eu não tenho chance com ela,nunca mais._

_''É eu sei''Eu disse com a cabeça baixa sem graça,e triste._

_''Não enquanto você não me conquistar como um cavalheiro''Ela disse e meu coração não bateu,pulou quase saindo pela garganta._

_''Sério?''Eu perguntei incrédulo._

_''Sim,começe logo,eu achei você lindo''Ela sorriu vermelha,deu pra notar que isso saiu do nada ela não ia falar isso._

_''Tudo bem''Eu sorri ''Também te achei linda''Eu respondi e ela ficou vermelha,mais vermelha._

_Fim flash back._

''Nossa!''Ravena disse '' A Moça-Maravilha?''Ela perguntou.

''Sim''Eu respondi ainda no meio dos pratos.

''Eu nunca tive um namorado a não ser o Mutano...''Ela disse.

''Então vamos falar sobre você?''Eu perguntei e me virei para ela.

''Não''Ela disse.

''Já faz uma hora que eu estou aqui''Eu falei num tom de choro,eu odeio lavar a louça.

''Vai se arrumar,eu acabo de lavar''Ravena se levantou.

''Não Ravena eu lavo,vai se arrumar!''Eu disse a ela.

''Eu sei que você é mais decorativo que eu''Ela disse ''Além de ser mais lento,mais esbelto,mais demorado''Ela disse com outra pausa ''E eu não menina de ficar me arrumando muito,você sabe''Ela terminou,me empurrou e pegou a esponja da minha mão.

''Ahh..nossa nem sei o que dizer''Eu disse a ela.

''Eu faço isso com meus poderes Rowihaju''Ela disse quando a esponja foi se movendo com a magia negra.

''Nem vem''eu ri pelo que ela me chamou.

''Esse vai ser o código''Ela disse ''Vai logo se arrumar!Daqui a pouco estão chegando os titãs,e para ficar com a Kole,se lembre de esquecer a Donna''Ela sorriu um pouco.

''Coisa mais sem noção,lembrar de esquecer!...hey como você sabe isso?''Eu perguntei saindo.

''O assunto se espalha rápido Rowihaju''Ela disse e eu sai.

Eu fui para o meu quarto e peguei minhas coisas,como:

-Shampoo,condicionador,sabonete,pente,gel,toalha,pasta de dente,escova de dentes,sabonete para o rosto (contra espinhas),perfume e minha cueca box,eu deixei a roupa que eu ia usar em cima da minha cama,eu ia me trocar no meu quarto para não atrasar ninguém dentro do banheiro.

Eu sou um pouco lento,por mais que eu tente ir rápido,sei lá,nessa parte eu sou bem lento mesmo,e sem querer.

Eu segui para o banheiro,o corredor estava vazio por tirei minhas roupas e coloquei no cesto de roupas sujas que ficam dentro do banheiro.

Eu abri o chuveiro e senti a água esquentando,deixei morno e segui meu banho.

Depois que eu acabei,até eu notei dessa vez que eu demorei muito no enrolei a toalha na minha cintura molhada,eu nem me sequei quando percebi que tinha gente andando pelo corredor e querendo entrar no banheiro.

Eu peguei minhas coisas,que são só minhas e levei para o meu quarto.

Eu deixei na minha cama roupas formais para se usar na festa,nada de jeans por mais que eu queria.

Eu me vesti,e me olhei no espelho.

Finalmente vendo meus olhos verdes que ficam cobertos 24 horas por cabelo não esta com gel,e esta bem bagunçado,parecendo um arrepiado,quando ele está molhado,fica muito vermelho,como chamas.

Eu passei mais uma vez a toalha no cabelo para secar melhor,e coloquei minha blusa.

Eu me arrumei totalmente e vi como eu ficava sem a mascara.

Hum..lindo...gato...gostoso...

Se eu pudesse eu me comia inteirinho,mas não posso.

''Speedy''Dick sabe que ele pode falar meu eu acho que era pelo caso que os outros Titãs ainda não sabiam meu nome,a não ser a Ravena,eu acabei falando meu nome enquanto eu falava sobre minha vida.

''O que?''Eu estava fazendo voz de bravo por causa do café da manhã.

''Posso entrar?''Ele perguntou.

''Não eu to pelado''Eu menti.

A porta abriu.

''Hey você não tá pelado''Ele riu.

''E se eu tivesse?Você teria entrado idiota''Eu disse irritado.

''Eu me importo de te ver pelado,cara,você não lembra que os dias que eu fiquei na sua casa você ficou pelado quase a metade do dia?''Ele riu.

''Eu não lembro disso''Eu menti novamente.

''Uma bunda branca impinada''Ele riu e se sentou na minha cama.

''O que você quer?''Eu ignorei.

''Estelar conversou comigo,e ela me obrigou a pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz no café da manhã,e disse para mim te perdoar pelo que você fez''Ele me disse.

''Hum,ok,daqui a pouco a gente já vai comer,não tem o que eu reclamar''Eu disse e voltei minha atenção para o espelho.

''Você não parece ter me desculpado..ou como a Estelar disse,Perdoado''Ele sorriu.

''Sim eu te desculpei,nem me importo mais''Eu disse e olhei para ele ''Você vai ficar assim mesmo?''

''Ah..não eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar''Ele respondeu mas não se levantou.

''Hum''Eu me virei novamente.

''Você..hum..tá bem sem a mascára''Ele me disse.

''É mas eu vou colocar a mascára''Eu disse e peguei a mascára branca e preta na minha frente.

''Porque?''Ele perguntou.

''Porque eu sou um herói,e nesse momento eu tenho que usar mascára''Eu respondi e coloquei ela no meu rosto.

''Eu não vou usar mascára,eu prometi para Estelar''

''Hum quem bom''Eu nem liguei.

''Já ta pronto?''Ele perguntou.

''Sim''Ele se levantou e foi até a porta e eu também.

''Eu logo estou lá em baixo''Ele me disse e entrou no quarto.

Eu desci as escadas e vi que Abelha já estava arrumada,com um vestido dourado com bastante brilho,sapatilhas sem salto,pulseiras,um colar com um caração pequeno na ponta,brincos dourados de coração que combinava com o colar,um cabelo liso pela chapinha,amarrado em rabo de cavalo com uma pequena trança ao redor do elastico que segurava o rabo de cavalo.

''Hey,como você está linda''Eu disse a ela quando cheguei perto.

''Igualmente''Ela olhou para mim de cima a baixo.

''Logo a sala vai estar cheia''Argent disse.

WOW ela estava linda,com o cabelo cacheado um pouco de maquiagem um vestido preto com babados nas pontas acima dos joelhos,uma sandália com um salto pequeno,com um perfume incrivel de cacau.

''Você também está linda''Eu elogiei ela.

''Ah..obrigada''Ela ficou vermelha.

''Quem foi que arrumou as mesas?Tá arrasando''Eu andei ao longo das mesas e observei a qualidade dos doces e salgados ''Não vai ter cerveja?''Eu perguntei esperando um sim.

''Não''Ravena apareceu,ainda do mesmo jeito.

''Somos menores de idade para beber''Abelha disse.

''E nós perdemos a cabeça quando bebemos isso''Estelar apareceu do lado de Ravena,linda,ou melhor,mais linda.

Cachos nas pontas dos cabelos ruivos,maquiagem brilhante,vestido tomara que caia,dava para ver a parte de cima de seus seios,wow,o vestido na frente era acima do joelho,mas a parte de trás errastava no chão,como de uma princesa,vestido verde claro,combinava com meus olhos,logo minha cor estava linda.

''Isso é coisa do demente do Speedy com certeza''Abelha disse e me deu um tapa atrás da minha cabeça e eu voltei ao planeta terra.

''Ah nada a ver''Eu respondi e voltei a olhar as mesas.

Cyborg apareceu na sala com Sarah Sims do lado,ela estava com vestido lilás e eu não pude perceber muito porque o Cyb estava do lado e se eu ficasse olhando a garota ele iria notar.

Bem o Cyb estava com um smoke preto e SAPATOS sim ele estava com sapados enormes,mas eram sapatos.

Logo todos foram chegando,a festa começou cedo para que terminasse cedo e todos pudessem voltar para casa seguros.

Os garotos se reuniram num tipo de roda,e começamos a conversar sobre vários tipos de coisas,carros,motos,problemas,garotas,namoro,problemas,beijo,quem é melhor,entre outros,mas nada de falar alto quando o assunto era...vamos dizer...quente...tipo o que poderiamos fazer com uma garota na elas não poderiam ouvir isso,ou elas iriam explodir as nossas cabeças com os super poderes delas.

Eu estava indo bem,até que eu vi uma garota no canto da sala,sozinha,quieta olhando para o chão sem graça.

Ela tinha um cabelo rosa claro,mas na luz refletia como um loiro,olhos azuis,pele branca,ela estava com uma blusa azul céu e eu não o que ela usava por baixo já que a mesa estava tampando porque ela estava sentada.

Eu perdi a concentração da conversa,porque finalmente eu iria conhecer a Kole.

Eu olhei mais,ela estava tãao sozinha que isso me ão ela olhou ao redor e olhou para parecia surpresa e eu não tinha mais palavras.

Eu só ouvi vozes ao meu redor,mas eu não entendia nada que eles olhou mais para mim e desviou o olhar.

O que será que ela achou de mim?Espero que seja bom.

''...não é Speedy?''Mutano me perguntou,eu só ouvi essas três palavras eu não sei o que eles estavam falando então em concordei.

''Sim..é''Eu voltei minha atenção.

E ela olhou novamente para mim e me deu um sorriso,e eu retribui.

RrRrRrRrRrRrROYrRrRrRRrRrRrR rRrRrRrRrRrR

**Descrição:**

_Agora já acabou o horário de verão aqui em São Paulo,seria 1 hora da manhã,mas como não tem mais horário de verão é meia noite e meia 0:30._

_Desculpe por qualquer erro,tipo eu não sei se escreve Smoke assim,sei lá Smok Smoky Smoki ah que se dane,Smoke é aquele terno que os homens usam que dependendo do cara ele fica lindo,mas dependendo ele fica horrível O.O_

_No próximo capitulo eu vou fazer na mente de Kole,eu preciso mostrar o que ela está sentindo,vai ser legal o próximo capitulo!_

_Nesses capítulos o Roy pensou muito na Kole e finalmente eles iram se conhecer XD_

_Hey eu estava no meu Tumblr,e começei a seguir um blog que é do Speedy que está escrito em inglês ''Vencer não é tudo'' E eu fiquei lá e percebi que ele estava online._

_E tipo,poxa é como se ele fosse mesmo o Roy entende?_

_-Não claro que não._

_Mas meus sentimentos foram como se ele fosse o Roy o verdadeiro Speedy e ai eu fiquei em anoni falando ''Eu te amo Roy'','' eu te amo muito'',''você é minha vida'',''por favor vire meu namorado'' e tipo ele tava me respondendo e outra garota e eu fiquei com ciúmes!_

_Eu nem acreditei nisso,acredita?_

_-Não,você é louca._

_Mas tudo bem,ele até disse uma resposta ''Nossa você é melosa'' e claro tudo em inglês._

_Eu só falei ''Eu te amo Speedy,boa noite'' e tipo soou tão real que eu quase chorei! hahahaha_

_Agora eu estou pensando,ele é um garoto normal do EUA e eu falando milhões de vezes que amo ele! hahaha_

_Incrível como eu sou idiota!_

_Eu amo o Roy._

_Vocês devem saber._

_Roy eu te amo amo amo amo amo amo._

_Realmente amo._

_Boa noite! Bom domingo!_

_Beijoos!_

_Quero Reviews! se não eu não continuo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Entrada Para o Novo S Da Turma T Parte 7**

**Descrição:**_Eu tô muito brava com o pessoal do fanfiction!Nenhum comentário depois de 2 semanas!_

_Tive que desligar a net por causa dos raios aqui._

_Tô com uma afta enorme na minha boca!Tem um pouco do ferro do aparelho fora do brekit (não sei como escreve) ai tá entrando dendo da bochecha e saido como uma agulha grossa enquanto eu como._

_Okey let's go!_

_E agora na mente de Kole viu!_

**PARTE 7**

*There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Lá estava eu de novo esta noite forçando o riso, fingindo sorrisos

Same old tired, lonely place

O mesmo lugar velho e solitário

Walls of insincerity

Paredes de falsidade

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

Olhares perdidos e vazios sumiram quando eu vi o seu rosto

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Tudo o que posso dizer é que foi encantador conhecê-lo*

Meu coração está palpitando em meu mal consigo me concentrar na minha respiração.

Eu ouvi falar dele jurar que ele é um garoto famoso.

As meninas disseram que ele queria me conhecer,mas eu ainda acho que isso não vai dar certo.

Eu sou muito confusa,e meia doida de vez em quando,dançando e cantando alto,sozinha.

Eu tenho 17 anos,e acho que nada vai dar certo.

Eu nunca tive um namorado...eu sou meia timída,e egoísta.

Já tiveram garotos que gostaram de mim,deram em cima de mim,mas eu nunca cheguei a demonstrar sentimentos por eles,pois eu sabia que iria ser só uma vez e acabava o tal do namoro.

Eu nunca fui auto confiante em mim mesma,e sei porque.

Eu sempre fui sozinha,minha infância foi com Gnaark e os passáros.

Eu estou altamente nervosa vendo que tem um garoto do outro lado da sala olhando para mim.

Eu não quero me iludir de novo.

Paixão quando não é correspondido,é tão dolorido.

Eu vou fingir que não quero nada,eu vou ter que testar os sentimentos dele primeiro,com certeza.Não quero me jogar de uma montanha sem para-quedas.

Ele desviou um pouco o olhar,seus olhos cobertos por uma mascára muito má.Eu queria saber exatamente o que seus olhos estão dizendo.

Eu acho que sei...acho...

*Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Seus olhos sussurraram "Já nos conhecemos?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

Do outro lado da sala sua silhueta começa a fazer sentido pra mim

The playful conversation starts

A conversa brincalhona começa

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

Contra todas as suas observações rápidas como passar bilhetinhos

And it was enchanting to meet you

E foi encantador conhecê-lo

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Tudo que posso dizer é que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo*

Eu não consegui desviar meu olhar assim tão rápido,eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

Ele sorria com o que os meninos falavam,mas eu percebi pelo seu rosto que ele não estava assim tão concentrado na conversa.

''Titãs faltam poucos minutos para que o Eclipse aconteça!''Argent gritou e todos se levantaram,eu acompanhei.

''Kole,como você está quieta''Estelar me disse enquando andavámos pelo longo corredor.

''Ah...é que eu sou sempre assim quando tem muita gente''Eu disse a ela com a voz fraca.

''Agora você vai ficar do meu lado''Ela disse e sorriu como um doce.

''Tudo bem''Eu concordei.

Nós andamos,tinha muitos Titãs na nossa frente,eu não sei..aonde estava procurei disfarçadamente.

Nós fomos para uma pequena escada que nos levava até o teto da torre,o céu estava estrelado,a lua estava só com uma pequena parte coberta pelo eclipse.

Alguns Titãs começaram a falar mais alto,uns apontaram para o céu,outros riam,uns ficaram sérios olhando para o céu,e eu só procurava por Speedy.

Estelar me puxou para a ponta,quase na margem,e ela olhou para mim com olhos divertidos verdes.

''Está se divertindo amiga Kole?''Ela perguntou,eu não diria que não,mas pra mim tanto faz ver o Eclipse,eu realmente não ligo pra essas coisas.

''Claro que sim Star''Eu disse para ela com a voz alta por causa do barulho dos Titãs.

Em poucos minutos a lua sumiu,somente as estrelas no céu.

Em uma estremidade da cidade,soltaram fogos,e todos riam e comemoravam aquilo.

Eu sorri quando vi somente o brilho das estrelas e dos fogos de artifício no cé maravilhoso,realmente eu não esperava tudo isso.

Eu fui falar com Estelar do meu lado,mas quando virei a cabeça ela não estava mais lá.

Eu olhei para trás e vi ela e Robin se beijando.

Eu achei meio nojento,já que eu ainda nunca havia beijado ninguém.

Quando voltei minha atenção para o outro lado,eu vi... Speedy.

Até na minha mente esse nome é doce.

Ele estava olhando as estrelas do outro lado da margem.

Ele de repente olhou para o meu lado e sorriu,eu senti a vermelhidão em meu rosto e ele veio se aproximando,meu coração estava pra sair da minha boca.

''O-oi''Ele me disse com um tom baixo sorrindo.

''Oi..''Eu disse arrastado.

''Você é a Kole..né?''Ele perguntou e virou um pouco a cabeça para a vista.

''Sim...e você é Speedy''Eu respondi.

''Você sabe meu nome?Grácias!''Ele brincou e eu ri.

''Prazer em conhece-lo''Eu disse e ofereci minha mão pra ele apertar.

''O prazer é meu''Ele disse e apertou minha mão com a mão quente dele.

*This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

Esta noite está vibrante, não a deixe ir

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

Estou perplexa, corando todo o caminho até em casa

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

I was enchanted to meet you

Que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo*

Nós voltamos para a sala principal da torre e ele me acompanhou.

O eclipse tinha ido embora enquanto nós conversavamos.

''Então você ainda não está acostumada com a tecnologia?''Ele perguntou.

''Ainda não,por causa do medo de Gnaark com isso''Eu respondi.

''Ele já perdeu o medo?''Ele perguntou.

''Vamos dizer que sim,mas eu acho que ele não vai acostumar a isso rápidamente''

''Eu poderia te ajudar,não sei,nós poderiamos levar uma coisa de cada vez até onde você mora...''Ele pensou.

''Aonde eu moro ainda não tem eletricidade''Eu disse antes dele imaginar.

''Ah...é verdade...porque você não vem com Gnaark morar aqui na torre?''Ele perguntou.

''Poderia..mas eu acho que é muita gente né?''Eu disse para ele e eu peguei um brigadeiro.

''Não!Que nada!Só tem eu,o Mutano,Ravena,Estelar,Robin e Cyborg,dois a mais não é nada de mais''Ele disse.

Agora sim entendi porque dele oferecer para mim morar aqui,ele também mora aqui.

''Ah eu acho que não...''Eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

''A porque não?Você é muito forever alone!fala sério!''Ele disse espontâneo.

''Eu não sou...forever alone!Eu tenho amigos que você não conhece!''Eu disse quase gritando sem tom de brincadeira.

''A sim os seus amigos imaginários né?''Ele disse sorrindo.

''Não!''Eu falei com raiva.

''Sério você pode vir para cá com o Gnaark,recebemos você de braços abertos''Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

''Na verdade você só está convidando por algum interesse,nada de mais!Eu não vou deixar tudo de lado por causa de um garoto que quer arranjar problemas com o líder''Eu disse ainda brava na minha voz.

''É eu tô interessado em uma coisa sim!''Ele ficou bravo e vermelho ''E é você!''

Eu não tinha reação,meu coração pulando em meu peito,minha respiração hiper descontrolada,meus pensamentos loucos e loucos.

''O-o-oque?''Eu perguntei diminuindo o som da minha voz.

''Eu...''Ele não disse acho que ele não iria falar aquilo.

''Tudo bem''Eu disse e sai da sala principal,eu queria ir pra casa pra pensar.

Eu dei passos rápidos e fui até o elevador da cheguei no terraço,e fui para fora da torre.

Vi o mar brilhante na minha frente,as estrelas e a linda lua.

Eu fui em diração ao mar,e molhei meus pé andando indo em direção a entrada da cidade de Jump vestido já estava com as bordas molhadas,mas eu não queria sair agora.

''Hey!''Alguém gritou.

Eu olhei pra trás pra ver se era comigo.

Era ele.

''Me desculpe...''Ele correu até mim,molhando também sua calça no mar.

''Pelo que?''Eu perguntei.

''Por ter gritado com você..eu não divia''Ele abaixou a cabeça.

O primeiro garoto a me pedir desculpas por ter gritado comigo.

''Não se desculpe...eu também gritei com você...''Eu disse para ele e coloquei a mão no queixo dele para que ele olhasse para mim.

Hey o que eu estou fazendo?

''Eu só pensei que seria melhor você morando na cidade...eu não quis te chamar de forever alone...desculpe''

''Eu te desculpo''Eu disse sorrindo e ele sorriu também.

Ele foi se aproximando do meu rosto para um beijo,mas seria meu primeiro beijo e eu ainda nem conheço ele direito,então eu desviei.

Ele percebeu e eu chutei a água nele,e ele ficou todo sorriu amplamente e chutou de volta esperrando água até no meu rosto eu dei risada e nós ficamos fazendo luta de água,um jogando água no outro.

Eu já estava encharcada de tanto que me molhei e ele também.

Eu me desequilibrei por um momento e ele me segurou para que eu não caisse inteiramente no mar.

Ele me olhou profundamente e eu conseguia ver a marca de seus olhos atrás da mascára.

''Azuis ou castanhos?''Eu perguntei olhando bem tentando adivinhar.

''Verdes''Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu forri e aos poucos fomos aproximando nossos rostos,meu nariz bateu com o dele,ele sorriu mais uma vez,e eu fui em direção a sua boca e-

_Tiiiin tiiiin tiiiin tiiiin_

Meu despertador no meu pulso apitou.

''22 horas eu preciso ir para casa''Eu disse e me afastei de seu rosto quente.

''Já?''Ele perguntou triste.

''Sim,Gnaark está sozinho,e eu não quero que ele fique mais tempo sozinho''Eu disse para ele.

''Ah..tudo bem''Ele aceitou.

''Eu tenho que ir...''Eu sai do mar e ele me seguiu.

Meu vestido estava muito pesado.

''Quer que eu te leve de moto?''Ele perguntou ao meu lado.

''Não não precisa,Gnaark tem medo de motos''Eu disse a ele

''Então eu posso-''

''Não precisa eu vou''Eu disse e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

''Tchau''Eu disse.

''Tchau...''Ele disse vermelho e ele foi ficando para trás enquanto eu andava.

tttTTTtttTTTTtttttTTTTTTTTTT tttttttttttTTTTTTTTTTTtttttt tT

Quando eu cheguei em casa,Gnaark já estava dormindo no pequeno quarto dele,e eu fui para o meu.

Cheguei tarde,meu vestido pesado,meus pensamentos correndo em minha mente,e meu sorriso no rosto.

Eu me troquei,eu não queria tomar banho,o cheiro dele ficou no meu me deitei mas eu não parava de pensar...

Eu pensei que tinha se passado só uns 10 minutos,mas já tinha passado 3 horas desde que eu deitei aqui.

*The lingering question kept me up

A pergunta persistente me manteve acordada

2am, who do you love?

02:00, quem você ama?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Pergunto-me até que eu esteja bem acordada

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

Agora estou para lá e para cá, querendo você à minha porta

I'd open up and you would say,

Eu abriria e você diria

It was enchanted to meet you

Fiquei encantado em conhecê-la

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

Tudo o que sei é que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo*

Eu me levantei,eu não conseguia dormir,eu fui até a janela de pedra e olhei para o céu.

Eu estava nervosa,impaciente,eu sorri ao lembrar dos fogos de artifício no céu.

Eu me lembrei da musica e imaginei ele e eu dançando até a noite acabar...

*This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

Esta noite está vibrante, não deixe-a fugir

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

Estou perplexa, corando todo o caminho até em casa

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

Esta noite está perfeita, não deixe-a fugir

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

Estou perplexa, dançando sozinha

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

I was enchanted to meet you

Que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo*

Eu dançava descontroladamente,eu sorria para o nada,eu estava novamente apaixonada.

Eu sorri e lembrei do meu diário,eu tinha que registrar essa sensação do meu coração.

Eu fui até o meu armario de barro,e peguei meu pequeno caderninho e começei a escrever...

*This is me praying that this was the very first page

Esta sou eu rezando para que essa seja a primeira página

Not where the story line ends

Não onde a história termina

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

Meus pensamentos vão ecoar o seu nome até eu te ver de novo

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

Estas são as palavras que segurei ao ir embora cedo demais

I was enchanted to meet you

Eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo*

Eu voltei a olhar para a janela,eu olhei as estrelas eu pensei que talvez tenha uma garota agora lá na torre se esfregando nele.

É POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO QUERO ME APAIXONAR!

Mas ele deve gostar de mim,eu não ouvi falar mal dele,nem chamarem ele de galinha...então eu vou confiar...mas tenho dúvidas ainda...

*Please don't be in love with someone else

Por favor, não se apaixone por outra pessoa

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Por favor, não tenha ninguém esperando por você

Please don't be in love with someone else

Por favor, não se apaixone por outra pessoa

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Por favor, não tenha ninguém esperando por você*

Eu espero que ele esteja pensando em mim nesse momento...já pensou..eu e ele olhando a mesma estrela?

Eu só queria gritar pra ele agora que eu me apaixonei!

Ele é lindo,e ele me deixa perplexa com suas palavras,ele me pediu desculpas,ele se molhou comigo no mar,ele me segurou para que eu não caisse,ele me fez uma das garotas mais feliz do mundo.

*This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

Esta noite está vibrante, não a deixe ir

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

Estou perplexa, corando todo o caminho até em casa

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

Esta noite está perfeita, não deixe-a fugir

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

Estou perplexa, dançando sozinha

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia

I was enchanted to meet you

Que eu estava encantada em conhecê-lo*

Eu voltei para a minha cama,deitei e me cobri com o meu lençol rosa até voltar ao meu sono...

Meus olhos fechados,só via ele...

*Please don't be in love with someone else

Por favor, não se apaixone por outra pessoa

Please don't have somebody waiting on you ...

Por favor, não tenha ninguém esperando por você...*

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrROYrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Descrição:**

_Isso foi fofo né?_

_Eu mostrei bem como é uma garota apaixonada,tipo..eu apaixonada,eu fico tão louca e besta hahaha_

_Ela é uma personagem legal pra mim!(pena que eu só fui aprender o nome dela agora já que eu tava escrevendo Koll ao invés de Kole)_

_A musica é Enchanted de Taylor Swift,então se você puder ouça essa musica,ele é linda,começa meio lento mas depois no refrão é tão freeech,emocionante,e viciante._

_Acabei agora 20:02._

_Boa noite!_

_Quero comentários!_

_RebRedHarper _

_XD_


End file.
